Un Amour Dalatien
by Badwyn
Summary: Tara Lavellan rend visite à son clan natal en Marches-Libres pour une grande occasion, son mariage! Et pas des moindres, puisqu'elle épouse une Pentaghast. Entres conflits de sang, doutes, et tromperies, l'union qui les unie sera rudement mise à l'épreuve. Un matin pourtant, Tara se réveille dans les bras d'un autre... un allié, proche avec ça... Mentir ou faire face à la réalité?
1. Chapter 1

(Et voilà la suite de la petite histoire de Tara Lavellan! Pour connaître correctement les personnages, je conseille de lire les Fictions précédentes sur mon profil, c'est aussi utile pour suivre la romance Tara & Cassandra petit à petit. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou envoyer un MP, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et j'apprécie les critiques constructives, ça aide pour la suite.

Je ne fais pas forcément des chapitres du même format, ne soyez pas étonnez dans voir un de 25ko, comme un de 10ko simplement.

Je suis aussi ouverte pour les propositions: Envoyez une idée par mp peut faire naître une petite fiction, sait-on jamais.

Milles excuses pour les fautes, je ressemble légèrement à notre Pentaghast préféré sur ce point...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture :)*

CHAPITRE UN

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que nous avions concluent un accord amical avec les Pentaghats et moi. Entre temps, Dorian avait repris du poils de la bête, et Solas se montrait toujours aussi présent, du moins, comme il l'était en général, ici sans l'être donc. L'Inquisition avait grandie, sur le plan politique comme militaire, Morrigan c'était montrée indispensable à nos avancements. D'ailleurs elle ne faisait pas partie du voyage, pour ce qu'un mariage l'intéressait...

Mon mariage! C'est ce que je me dis, un large sourire aux lèvres, observant le visage de Cassandra, encore endormie. Nous étions quelques peut ballottées dans le carrosse, un char de l'Inquisition fait pour transporter les provisions habituellement, mais au lieu d'un amas de sacs de blé dans la pailles, il y avait nos affaires, et nous même, nues comme deux cochards pelés après la chasse.

Soudain une idée me vient, j'avais trouvée Cassandra à mainte reprise en train d'écrire ses mémoires à Fort-Céleste, et plus encore à dire vrai, je crois qu'elle gribouillais quelques écris sur nous même, elle complexait de son écriture, dite : *similaire à celui d'un enfant attardé!* ce sont ses mots et je ne l'ai partageais pas vraiment.

j'étais certaine de l'avoir vue cacher un cahier à la couverture rouge dernièrement, et il était très facile pour elle de retourner mon attention sur nos myriades de baisers lorsque je voulais en savoir le contenu. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, je roulais dans la paille, rampant lentement vers nos sacs, pour chercher le bouquin sans la réveiller.

Glissant mes doigts dans sa sacoche, je trouvais l'inévitable "Le Glaive & LA Tulipe" j'imaginais à présent sans mal la métaphore fleurie portée sur le sexe, et quelque part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire intérieurement aux coquineries de ma partenaire. Glissant mon bras dans le font du sac, je sortais plusieurs petits bouquins, dont un à image. Que n'avais-je pas fait... je l'ouvrais lentement, regardant par dessus mon épaule si elle dormait toujours.

Le bouquin était celui à coup sur, que Sera avait trouvait une fois par "inadvertance", et plus je tournais les pages, plus mon sang tambourinait à mon bas ventre, on peut dire que Cassandra n'avait pas froids aux yeux, la seule chose qui me vexais, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un couple du même sexe. Boudant le livre, je le reposais dans son sac, avant de toucher la couverture en écaille tant désirée.

Rapidement je le sortais et commençais la lecture. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient face à cette trouvaille, l'écriture bancale de ma fiancée été attendrissante, les fautes enfantines, et les formulations très amoindries, mais elle n'été pas avare de détails, et je fut flattée d'être le centre du sujet... enfin, nous.

J'étais au cœur de tous ses fantasmes, et cela n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux, même si, à la lecture, certains me paraissait réellement tordues, même pour moi. Une tape sur les fesses me ramena à la réalité, et je me mis à gémir de surprise, et non de plaisir, rangeant le livre à toute vitesse comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac, c'était le cas de le dire dalleurs.

Cassandra sauta sur moi, glissant sa tête par dessus la mienne, en attrapant le livre d'entre mes mains.

*-Je voulais pas!*Dis-je, pour me défendre bêtement, relevant la tête d'un air coupable. Je voulais pas... tu penses!

*-Qu'est-ce... Tara!* Se plaint-elle, récupérant son livre qu'elle enfouit au font de son sac brusquement. *Vous n'avez pas lue j'espère!* Gronda Cassandra sévèrement. Je rentrais ma tête entre mes épaules, attrapant du foin que j'entassais au dessus de mon crâne pour me camoufler de sa colère.

Je sentais les vibrations de son ventre dans le creux de mes reins, elle riait certainement, mais mon stratège était au point, quelques tiges de foin sur le haut de la tête, ni vue ni connue, et je me sentais déjà à l'abris.

*-Fâchée?* Osais-je demander, le nez dans la paille.

*-Du moment que vous ne vous moquez pas...* Dit-elle dépitée, retirant la paille de sur mon crâne y déposant un sonore baiser, c'est que, j'avais le crâne bien lisse sous ma tignasse claire, taillé la veille comme je le faisais régulièrement, plus par hygiène que pour l'allure. Non par-ce que, avoir une touffe claire en haut du crâne, serte ça me donnait un petit genre androgyne, mais c'était clairement pas la mode Orlésienne...le style nid d'oiseaux couleur blé sur un œuf à la coque.

*-Mais non... et puis... je savais pas que tu aimais... ce genre de choses...* Je remuais mes reins sous son bas-ventre, arborant un sourire vicieux en relevant mon bassin pour l'inviter à nourrir son imagination.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'appréhension, pressant son bas ventre contre la fente de mes fesses, j'en rougie, il faut dire que Cassandra outre son attitude rigide conventionnelle, été des plus survoltée au lit, et j'imaginais d'avance le tas coquins de fantasmes qu'elle voudrait me proposer au fil du temps.

*-Inq!* La voix de Sera m'arracha à mon rêve frivole, elle devait certainement chevaucher à côté de notre char.

*-Quoi!?* Répondit Cassandra, d'une voix colérique, plutôt frustrée à l'écoute.

*-Et ben... * Sera sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter. *C'est qu'on arrivent sur le chemin croisé que vous-nous aviez indiquée sur la carte Inq... du coup... fin... on montent le camp ou bien?*

*-Oui!* Dis-je précipitamment, sentant les nerfs de ma balafrée à fleur de peau. Quelques instants après, Cassandra mordait à pleine dent mon épaule, ondulant des reins pour s'octroyer un plaisir particulier sur le rebondie de mes fesses. Ça, c'était une très bonne excuse pour s'éviter d'aider les autres à monter les tentes, on peut dire que c'était une raison valable, et puis... j'avais pas le choix d'après elle!

...

Assise à côté de Dorian et Varric, je croquais avec ardeur dans ma cuisse de cochard grillée, observant Cassandra fixement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Sera enroula ses bras autour de mon cou pour suivre mon regard, et comprendre.

*-Inq... HO! froufrous!* Me braillant dans les oreilles. * Ric, Dodo, on vient de perdre Tara!*

*-Encore?* Dirent t-ils à l'unissons. je plissais mes yeux vers Varric et Dorian, les maudissant du regard, avant de me faire secouer par Sera.

*-Alors , pressée? S'agit plus de fricoter dans l'arrière des carrioles, là, on passent aux choses sérieuses! Regardez moi cette gravure musculeuse, Cassi déboîtant le mannequin d'entrainement, comme elle doit déboîter le cul de ...!* Je me retournais pour tenter de faire tomber Sera, qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute, roulant au sol elle m'emprisonna entre ses cuisses et ses bras, tel une araignée ventouse collée à mon dos.

*-Varric, Dorian, sortez moi de là!*Dis-je, dans l'espoir vain de recevoir de l'aide.

Iron-Bull arriva pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous soulevant d'une poigne d'Acier, détachant sans mal mon amie ventouse de ma personne. Sera riait aux éclats comme elle aimait à le faire pour tout et rien, Crem la récupéra dans ses bras de fer lui offrant une bise sur sa tête blondinette. Dans ces moments là, j'étais ravie de ne plus être la partenaire de Sera, si notre relation avait durée plus d'une nuit aussi...

*-Je vous détestes tous autant que vous êtes.* Dis-je croisant mes bras, alors qu'Iron me reposait au sol, j'étais légère comme une plume, surtout pour lui, heureusement le ridicule de tue pas.

Cassandra s'approcha du groupe, me voyant ballotter dans tous les sens avait due attirer son attention. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir de druffle, montant sur ses hanches, une chemise blanche au col largement ouvert, laissant voir perler sa sueur, quelques gouttes redessinant les courbures de ses seins, pointant d'ailleurs, et... bref, je la fixait de façon particulièrement indécente, sous le regard peut crédule de nos amis.

*-Ayé! On a re-re-re-perdue Froufrous.* Dit Sera, se glissant derrière Crem pour se défendre de mon regard assassin.

*-Sera... Que-ce passe t-il donc ici, pour que vous maltraitiez si odieusement votre Grâce?* Dit Cassandra, posant son épée sur l'épaule, son bras contracté me rappelais sa force inouïe, au lit comme sur le terrain... rho bon sang! Faudrait que j'arrête de penser ne serrais-ce que quelques instants pour reposer ma libido enflammée. L'approche de notre union commençait sérieusement à jouer sur mes nerfs.

Un éclaireur vient nous interrompre, par chance j'en fut ravie, la situation devenait gênante, autant pour moi que les autres.

*-Inquisitrice, Messieurs Dames, veillez m'excuser. Le groupe de notre Commandant Cullen vous fait parvenir les résultats de leurs avancements, ils sont arrivés aux abords de votre clan, à par une attaque mineure d'hommes libres, rien à signaler. Demain à midi tout au plus, nous serrons arrivés à destination, sans la moindre encombre.* Dit-il, me tendant le rapport bref de Cullen, je le pris entre mes mains, lisant brièvement les quelques lignes. Satisfaite je le lui rendais, souriante.

*-Merci Thomas.* Le jeune homme sembla surpris, peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que je retienne son nom, en tout cas il fut enjoué, avant de s'empresser de reprendre le papier et filer aussi vite qu'il était venu.

*-Un gentil garçon, efficace avec ça.* Dit Cassandra, faisant tourner sa lame dans le vide, avant de brusquement l'enfourner dans son fourreau. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur moi, et je vis à son sourire qu'elle comprenais sans peine que j'étais au bords d'exploser sur place. Je lui souris timidement, accusant sans mal son regard prédateur, avant de ravaler difficilement ma salive.

Cassandra triturant mollement le manche de son arme, ses yeux en amande reluquant sans gêne mon simple ensemble bleu pâle, presque blanc. Je me balançais sur mes jambes d'avant en arrière, mes mains nerveusement nouées dans mon dos. Iron me jetait un regard étrange, avant de se racler la gorge et interpeller le groupe.

*-Tout l'monde au lit, on se lèvent à l'aurore demain!* Il pris sous son bras le couple Sera & Crem, Varric et Dorian suivirent le trios, jetant un dernier regard en ma direction, je put voir le sourire vicieux de Varric. Je malaxais ma nuque, peut certaine de savoir comment engager la discussion, mais la poigne solide de Cassandra m'enleva tout ces doutes. Elle avait le don d'agir au lieu de parler, ce qui, en soit, était un grand avantage dans notre vie de couple.

Une fois sous la tente, je me retrouvais sans pantalon en un temps record, observant la tête d'hérisson ébène de Cassandra passer entre mes cuisses. Je m'empressais de fermer le pan de la tente, avant qu'elle ne me fasse perdre le peut de contrôle que j'avais réussie à contenir jusque là.

...

Le lendemain, je montais Bal'Rah en tête de troupe, accompagnée sans réelle surprise par Cassandra à ma droite, et Varric et Sera à ma gauche, ils chevauchaient toujours ensembles, soit disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter les chevaux... je crois surtout que Sera été piètre cavalière, et le vertige de Varric très handicapant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous traversions les plaines en toutes sécurité, la boule au ventre, j'étais aussi excitée qu'anxieuse, je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction des miens et leur missive avait été pour le moins brève, au sujet de notre union. Je savais notre Archiviste Ellathin plutôt sec, mais de là à n'aligner que trois mots pour signifier son accord...

Je jetais un regard curieux vers Sera, qui se renfrognais plus on avançaient, peut-être même agressive dans son comportement à y regarder de plus près, la présence de Solas non loin n'améliorait pas les choses. Observant Cassandra du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'elle semblait soucieuse à son tour pour Sera. Hochant du chef nous semblions nous comprendre sans dire mot.

*-Sera? Montez avec moi.* Dis-je, pour le plus grand malheur de Varric, qui s'agrippait tant bien que mal aux hanches de l'elfine.

*-Quesia Inq?* Demande t-elle laxiste.

*-Montez avec moi, j'aimerais prendre du recul sur la troupe, histoire de surveiller nos arrières, et rien de mieux qu'une bonne compagnie pour cela. Et bonne tireuse.* Je fis un clin d'oeil à Sera, Varric sembla vouloir répondre, mais le regard glacial de Cassandra suffit à le faire taire.

A dos de mon Hahl, nous traversions la petite troupe à contre sens, je surveillais au passage que tout se passe bien, les cargaisons de fournitures alimentaires été intactes, les hahls d'offrandes en pleine forme sous la surveillance de la fille de Bennet, et je m'assurais d'un coup d'oeil que l'alignement des soldats soit correct, armements lourds devant, archers à l'arrière. Nous n'étions pas seulement ici pour le mariage, à dire vrai, les troupes allaient se disperser sur les terres alentours, déjà pour protéger nos arrières lors de mon séjour dans le clan, mais surtout repousser les hommes libres enclin au conflit et allonger le bras de l'Inquisition en Marches-Libres.

...

Légèrement isolées, Sera et moi remontions dans les plaines, suivant la troupe d'ici, je regardais par dessus mon épaule, lui souriant amicalement.

*-Tendue?*

*-Pas du tout votre Grâcieuse Majesté.* Dit-elle d'un ton laxiste, semblable à celui d'une adolescent prépubère.

*-Et si on en parlaient?*

*-Hooo par les tétons d'Andrasté... c'est pourtant pas compliqué, vous Dalatienne, moi tout, mais TOUT sauf Dalatienne, d'accord? Faut vraiment s'éterniser là d'ssus Inq?* Dit-elle frustrée, croisant les bras en se penchant légèrement en arrière sur la selle haute de Bal'Rah.

*-Disons... et bien pour faire simple, Cassandra et moi tenions particulièrement à votre présence le jour de notre unions... je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que tout ce qui s'approche des oreilles pointues vous rebutent mais... un petit effort, souriez?* Demandais-je, dans un fin espoir de la voir acquiescer.

*-Non.* Raté.

*-Bon-sang Sera, grandissez un peut, et faites un effort! Si ce n'est pour vous, pour vos amis!* Grondais-je, haussant légèrement le ton.

*-Raaaah... toujours pareil... Sera faite si, faite ça, surtout pas ça, pas comme ça, tenez vous bien, droite, crachez po par là... et, fouttremerde ça vous parles?*

Je lui mis un coup de coude en plein dans le nez, la faisant rouler sur le postérieur de ma monture, avant de l'entendre s'écraser dans les hautes herbes, réalisant le fait, je sautais rapidement de Bal'Rah, cherchant Sera de vue.

*-Excusez moi... je ne voulais pas...* La blonde sortie des hautes herbes, se jetant sur moi avant de me mettre un coup de poing en pleine poire, me renversant en arrière. Elle se hissa à califourchon sur moi, elle était essoufflée, du sang coulait de sa narine gauche, de mon humble avis ce n'était pas assez pour calmer cette petite teigne. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'on se battent, je suis presque certaine qu'elle me mordit la fesse de colère lorsque je réussis enfin à la maîtriser au sol. Roulis-boulant le long de la colline, nous tombions dans une flaque boueuse, peaufinant nos jolies tenues, de la bouillasse pleins les mains, deux trois tartes dans le pifs et on étaient calmées.

Un rire franc s'arracha de la gorge de mon alliée, elle riait le cul par terre, se nouant le ventre de ses bras tant son rire lui semblait douloureux.

*-Ne riez pas!* Grondais-je, me redressant toute courbaturée, avant d'épousseter mon veston boueux... Cassandra aller me tuer. Probablement... surement... à coup sur! Me disais-je, navrée.

*-Rha... merci, j'en avais bien besoin... haha! C'est bon, Dalatiens, me voilà!* Dit-elle écartant les bras, partant toute fière au devant, sous mon regard dépité...

*-Je vais la tuer...* Gromellais-je, avant de voir Bal'Rah partir au galop vers les troupes, il avait senti que je le monterais, et impossible pour se petit prétentieux d'être recouvert de boue... Part Mythal qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça!

...

Revenant au devant du cortège, je venais de supporter les regards curieux et amusés de mes soldats, l'Inquisitrice jouait au cochard se roulant dans la boue... arrivée au niveau de Cassandra, celle-ci se tourna sur sa selle, me regardant interloquée.

*-Pas un mot.* Dis-je entre mes dents. *Forcez l'arrêt au premier étant venu, un bain s'impose.* Rebiquant du nez, je marchais à côté de mes compagnons cavaliers, Sera se pavanait, les cheveux collés de terre, contre Varric, qui lui, était suffisamment content de retrouver un appuis fixe pour ne pas broncher de son odeur nauséabonde.

...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

Aussitôt-dit aussitôt-fait, une petite demi-heure plus tard, je baignais dans l'eau fraîche d'un étant, Sera à mes côtés, elle avait réussit son coup, satisfaite d'avoir ralentie le voyage pour arriver chez les miens. Je ne lui en voulais cas moitié, à dire vrai, j'étais plus anxieuse qu'autre chose. Depuis le Conclave, je n'avais revue, ni l'Archiviste, ni Mère, ni aucune autre membre du clan, et ce n'était certainement pas les quelques missives et l'aide militaire de l'Inquisition apportée pour leurs confort, qui allait détendre l'atmosphère.

Je boudais comme une enfant, certains de nos hommes étaient de l'autre côté profitant du beau temps et de l'eau pour s'offrir un brin de pause, autant pour eux que les montures. Vivienne pris l'initiative d'un bon bain, et à mon grand degrés la plus part des femmes vinrent à leur tour se baigner avec la mage. Si l'Inquisitrice s'offrait un moment de paix dans les eaux fraîches des Marches-Libres en compagnie de la crapuleuse Sera, c'est que tout le monde pouvaient en profiter.

Seule dans mon coin, en position fœtale, j'étais contre un rocher, réchauffant mon dos contre la pierre chaude. je vis Cassandra entrer dans l'eau à son tour, portant une simple chemise blanche à mi cuisses pour garder sa pudeur.

A mon plus grand soulagement, je la vis nager en ma direction, elle s'arrêta pourtant dans sa trajectoire pour se redresser, le tissus collant à ses formes faillit retourner mon cerveau dans ma boite crânienne. Elle attrapa Sera qui discutait tranquillement avec Crem et Harding, soulevant l'elfe, ma compagne lança l'elfine dans l'eau brusquement. Elle semblait gronder d'ici, je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'elle disait, mais Sera n'en bronchais pas une. Une fois sa jolie tête blonde sortie des eaux, J'étais certaine que ses oreilles étaient comme basses, devant l'autorité de ma douce Nevârranne... enfin douce, juste pour moi, supposais-je avec une pointe de fierté...

Cassandra revient finalement vers moi, s'immergeant dans les eaux totalement, avant d'arriver à mon niveau. Elle secoua la tête, sa chevelure s'ébouriffant à l'arrière en de centaine de petites piques noire... si avec ça je ne fondais pas sur place, que mes dieux me bannissent et que j'enfile le manteau rouge et blanc de la Chantrie.

*-Inquisitrice.* Me dit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de mes mollets, assise dans l'eau depuis un petit moment, je tremblais sans m'en rendre compte. Elle caressa mes cuisses du but des doigts, avant de se glisser entre celles-ci et m'enlacer chaudement. Je ne sais si elle avait oubliée note entourage, mais cet élan d'affection remplie mon cœur de bonheur. Remontant mes mains sur son dos, caressant ses omoplates et les cicatrices qui ornaient celles-ci, je plongeais ma tête contre son cou, heureuse de cette chaleur si familière et rassurante. Après tout, même l'Inquisitrice avait besoin de temps en temps d'un petit réconfort, un câlin comme disait Sera.

*-Je ne voulais pas me battre... je suis... tellement apeurée à l'idée de les revoir.* Dis-je finalement, la bouche contre le tissue trempe de sa chemise.

*-Ne vous justifiez pas Tara, Sera n'est qu'une petite peste, aussi nobles soit ses intentions, je ne la laisserais pas vous nuire... nous allons nous marier. Bien que ma nation ne validera pas cette union aux yeux de la Chantrie, je sais que pour vos dieux et les vôtres cela comptera beaucoup... une humaine et une elfe...* Elle recula sa tête, me souriant tendrement. * C'est une avancée considérable qu'un sang bleu s'unisse à un Dalatien, et quoi que j'eu dis par le passé, je suis fière d'être cette personne, vous m'entendez?*

J'hochais du chef, le teint rouge pivoine, avant de me jeter dans ses bras dans une éclaboussure d'eau.

*-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi prête... je veux dire.* Hésitais-je, pressant mes doigts contre sa nuque, je voyais d'ici quelques regards en notre direction, mais rien de dérangeant à mes yeux.* Vous avoir à mes côtés est la plus belle des victoire à mes yeux. Avoir l'approbation de vos cousins ne fait qu'embellir notre situation, et je suis certaine que votre Oncle finira par venir nous rendre visite... Que demander de plus, si ce n'est de vous faire un enfant.*

Cassandra me poussa doucement pour observer mon visage, probablement pour vérifier la véracité de ma réclamation. Elle se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, avant de me demander d'une petite voix.

*-Vous... enfin, nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis peut Tara... pensez-vous que nous pourrions?* Hésitante, je la voyais septique de mes aveux peut-être trop peut subtil de ma part.

*-Porter la vie est une chose difficile, mais le faire à deux allège lourdement la chose.* Je souris timidement, baissant mon regard en caressant mon ventre par reflex maternel, j'avais était mère et j'avais échouée, peut-être les dieux m'accorderaient-ils une deuxième chance.

*-Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir porter un enfant Tara. Du moins, les risques sont assez grands. Je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse.* Elle se grattait la nuque, je réalisais soudain notre large écart d'âge. Je n'avais que vingt-sept saisons, et si l'on comptais ses faits d'armes d'il y à dix-sept ans... effectivement mon amante était mon aînée de quelques belles années.

*-Je le porterais en tant voulue. Déjà, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée de devoir... enfin... heurk.* Je grimaçais, sous le sourire mitigé de Cassandra, elle ne semblait pas vraiment emballée par l'idée qu'une homme me féconde, et j'étais de son avis... *ça ira... et puis, si il ou elle n'a pas vos jolis yeux noisette, nous choisiront un homme aussi brun que vous, avec un peut de chance, l'enfant vous ressemblera!*

*-Tara vous dites n'importe quoi.* Hochant du chef négativement, elle me sourit finalement, amusée.* L'adoption sera très bien, et puis, nous n'en sommes pas là Inquisitrice, commençons déjà par nous marier, le reste viendra en son temps.*

*-D'ailleurs... depuis quand vous montrez-vous câline publiquement?* Demandais-je amusée.

*-Depuis que notre relation s'ébruite dans tout Thédas? L'Inquisitrice apostate se marie dans son clan natal, avec une sang bleu du Nevârra, sans parler du fait que la Nevârranne en question soit une femme, qui plus est, chercheuse et considérée par certains comme traîtresse... alors... au point ou j'en suis Tara, embrassons nous sans nous poser de question, nous ne sommes pas à Fort-Céleste, et le protocole redondant me passe au dessus de la tête. Ici c'est notre voyage, et notre mariage!* Dit-elle d'un ton assuré, avant de baiser mes lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise.

J'enroulais machinalement mes bras autour de son cou, réclamant plus encore qu'un simple baiser, ma langue chatouillant l'entrée qu'elle entrouva lentement, m'offrant le plaisir de partager une danse délectables de nos semblables rosées.

*-Ce soir nous serrons chez moi...* Dis-je, après un interminable baiser. Elle hocha doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*-Je suis relativement tendue à cette idée, je ... j'ai peur de ne pas leur convenir. Je suis Nevârranne, et je n'ai rien d'une Elfe...* Déglutissant, je voyais Cassandra se crisper sous la tension de appréhension, caressant machinalement ses bras, je tâchais de la rassurer en douceur.

*-Ils apprendrons à vous connaître, vous aimer, comme moi je l'ai fais...* J'hésitais, avant de poursuivre plus bas.* Lorsque nous étions à Darse, je venais voir Cullen juste pour espérer entrevoir votre silhouette parmi les tentes des soldats recrues et Templiers. Parfois, je faisais en sorte de m'intéressais aux nouvelles bêtes d'écuries, ainsi que la forge juste à côté, vous-vous souvenez la fois où j'ai passée un temps considérable avec les apprentis forgerons?* Demandais-je, un sourire naissant aux coins des lèvres de Cassandra.

*-Oui... et bien?*

*-C'était pour vous... je... je voulais simplement vous regarder. Alors j'ai fais mine de m'attarder sur les nouveaux équipements et les livraisons des Plaines Exaltées, je jetais des regards vers les tentes toutes les trente secondes, ce qui avait pour don d'agacer ceux à qui je parlais... une nuée de papillon dévorait mon ventre, c'était gênant. Et les seules fois où je venais discuter avec vous, vous sembliez si... distante, nerveuse, vos yeux n'avaient dieux que pour la brèche dans le ciel, et moi qui étais amoureuse de vous comme une enfant...* Je souriais, légèrement rougissante de mes aveux, mon amante me gardait contre elle, chérissant ses petits souvenirs.

*-Je dois avouer avoir vue vos attentions quelques fois. Arrivée à Fort-Céleste, je m'étais quelque peut agacée à vous voir me reluquer... à mes yeux, enfin... mon éducation entravait la chose entre femmes... ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes... et.* Elle hésita, poursuivant le sourire aux lèvres. *Lorsque vous êtes venue me rendre visite pour me demander quel cadeau vous deviez offrir à Sera lors de votre brève, mais je n'en doute pas, intense relation... * Elle soupirait, un air triste marquant son visage l'espace d'un instant.* J'ai passée la nuit à faire les cent pas, l'estomac noué, les nerfs à vif, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, avant que je ne vous croise au bras de Sera. Le jour même je l'ai faites envoyée sur une mission d'escorte à Val Rayeaux, suffisamment laborieuse pour la rendre folle d'agacement...* Elle rougit brusquement, et je comprenais d'où venait les multiples requêtes ennuyeuses pour Sera.

*-C'était vous... ho!* Je ne retenais plus mon rire, amusée de la situation.

...

Nous répriment finalement la route sans attendre, il fallait arriver avant l'apogée du soleil. Traversant les plaines des Marches-libres, nous voyons d'ici les hordes de hahls sauvages, ils étaient bien plus petits qu'un Hahl de charge comme Bal'Rah, ces cerfs blanc aux bois tortueux à la verticale, illuminaient les champs de blé.

Nous croisions parfois un cavalier sylvestre sur son grand Hahl, il semblait ramener les bêtes en amont, d'ici je ne voyais pas qui c'était, et il aurait été mal vue de quitter ma troupe sans explication pour un simple berger.

Les soldats restèrent en retrait de l'Orée des bois, se réunissant autour de la troupe de Cullen, le commandant était déjà au campement Dalatien, et d'après les soldats, il y avait était accueilli plus que froidement.

Échangeant un regard soucieux avec mon amante, nous reprenions la route en communauté réduite, d'ici, entre les larges arbres couverts de mousse végétale et de lianes tortueuses, les aravels de mon clan étaient visibles. Le campement Dalatien avait était monté près d'une chute d'eau, un grand feu de joie au centre de celui-ci, la plus part des chasseurs n'étaient déjà plus présents à ces heures. Je reconnue sans mal nos couleurs, blanc et vert forêt, tel étaient nos costumes du clan Lavellan, nous avions de bons tisseurs, et c'était avec le commerce que nous survivions le plus.

Pénétrant dans l'enceinte du campement, celui-ci entouré d'une modeste muraille de bois, je voyais le visage de mes semblables se tourner vers moi, nous étions une belle trentaines en tout, et je fut ravie de voir que des enfants étaient présents, que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs, de nouvelles naissances donc.

Descendant de mon Hahl, la voix douce et familière de mère vient à mes oreilles. Elle était l'ancienne archiviste, et , malgré son grand âge, elle restait une des elfe les plus belle du village, sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle argenté jouant en sa faveur, c'était indéniable.

*-Tara...*Elle quitta son poste, pour se jeter dans mes bras, Sera et les autres descendirent à leur tour de leurs canassons, sous le regard méfiant d'Ellathin notre Archiviste, il était aussi morne cas mon départ, le cheveux gris en une couette fine à l'arrière du crâne, retombant au creux de ses reins, c'était un bel elfe lui aussi, bien que de mon point de vue, c'était une beauté disons, paternelle. Je n'y faisais donc pas plus attention.*Tu as changée...*Dit-elle, caressant les veines dorées contournant mes arcades et recouvrant mon front tel un arbres sylvestre, je souriais doucement, répondant d'une voix faible.

*-C'est compliqué Mère, je te raconterais en temps voulu.*

*-Et je suppose Cassandra?* Demande Mère se tournant vers Sera pour lui empoigner les mains. Sera me jeta un regard interrogateur, se crispant devant ma mère, alors que Cassandra descendait de son hahl, Varric et Dorian s'étaient glissaient aux côté de Vivienne et Blackwall.

*-Vous ne leur avez pas dis!* Sera faisait de gros yeux, m'observant d'un air mi-surpris mi-accusateur. Varric se passais la main sur le visage, tous arboraient un air contrarié, alors que mère me jetais un regard interrogateur.

Cassandra arrivait enfin, vêtue d'un beau veston sombre de l'inquisition, elle était très belle en noir, et sa présence était réellement rassurante... en temps normal du moins. Là... je devais assumer l'erreur de mon laxisme. Son regard noisette se posa sur moi, neutre, ce qui en soit n'était pas normal. Elle était vexée et je le sentais d'ici.

*-Mère, je vous présente Cassandra Pentaghast, je vous épargne son nom au complet.* Dis-je, venant me poster prés de Cassandra, glissant mes bras frêles autour du sien, solide, recouvert de gants en cuir cloutés, d'une manche moelleuse à carreaux sombre, et d'une belle épaulière en cuir ébène cloutée.

*-Vous?...* Mère s'approchait de nous, n'osant y croire, elle se retourna vers moi le teint livide, avant de retourner son attention sur Cassandra. *Si je m'attendais... je... Lataniel Itmaëfae Lavellan.* Se présentant, offrant une révérence sobre en notre honneur. Je voyais d'ici le regard glacial de mon mentor Archiviste, il ne bronchait pas.

*-Je suis très honorée de faire votre connaissance Madame Itmaëfae.* Cassandra baissa la tête, avant de se redresser, je m'auto-gratifiée de lui avoir appris à prononcer son nom au préalable.

*-Je vous imaginez plus... jeune?* Dit mère, sans le moindre tacts, sous mon regard décomposé. Je m'attendais à une réflexion raciale, au lieu de cela, elle se préoccupait de notre différence d'âge, j'en fus totalement outrée.

Cassandra me regarda l'air hébété, si elle n'était pas déjà vexée, là, c'était bel et bien le cas, et je la compensais tout à fait. Le sujet de notre différence d'âge n'avait jusqu'ici jamais posé problème.

*-J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir Dame Lataniel, mais il est coutume d'épouser plus jeune que soit, très souvent dans le milieu de Noblesse. Bien que je m'en soit détournée. Ceci dit, je n'épouse pas Tara pour son jeune âge.* Elle referma sa main gantée de cuir sur les miennes, choyant l'étreinte de nos mains avec une tendresse réconfortante.

*-Ho non, biensur que non... mais... vous n'êtes pas Dalatienne? Je me doutais que ma fille est retrouvée l'amour mais... est-ce bien raisonnable selon vos situation politique... je n'y attends rien là dedans, mais je suis en droit de m'inquiéter... d'autant plus que vous êtes d'une lignée royale alors...* Mère nous regardait tour à tour, cherchant une explication silencieuse que je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver. Pinçant mes lèvres, je finis par étirer un maigre sourire.

*-Cassandra à renoncée à ses droits le jour où elle c'est impliquée chez les Chercheurs... autrement dit, Mère, j'épouse une femme, Nevâranne, simplement... Dalatienne ou non.* J'étirais mon sourire forcé, ne sachant trop comment je devais réagir.

Cassandra rentrais son menton, elle tâchais de garder sa prestance et sa bonne posture habituelle, presque rigide, mais je sentais sa poigne se durcir autour de mes mains. La situation commençait à être gênante, surtout sous le regard médusé de nos confrères. Plus particulièrement Varric, me disais-je.

*-Je n'amènerais pas Tara dans des histoires politiques Nevârranne, je vous le promet Dame Lataniel. Simplement par-ce que je suis entièrement au service de l'Inquisition, ni plus ni moins.* Cassandra baissa de nouveau la tête, pour appuyer ses dires, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

*-Etre l'Inquisitrice devait forcément changer ma fille après tout.* Dit mère, baissant les yeux et les épaules dans une posture défaitiste. Je me sentais soudainement coupable, mais il était impossible pour moi de savoir pourquoi, après tout, qu'avais-je bien fais pour mériter un tel accueil. Et notre Archiviste qui tourna les talons,s'éloignant dans sa hutte, me tournant le dos pour la première fois.

Mère se retourna pour le voir faire, et immédiatement, Cassandra me jeta un regard interrogateur, ne sachant absolument pas qu'elle importance avait l'elfe en question.

*-Tara si tu installais tes amis?* Dit finalement Mère, retournant son attention sur moi, elle pointait du doigts un enclos à l'extérieur du village, un terrain aux herbes déjà broutées par nos Hahls, parfait pour planter nos tentes.

*-Bien Mère.* Dis-je, sans plus de cérémonie, tout les gens que j'avais connue me regardaient différemment, au lieu des embrassades survoltées au qu'elles je m'attendais, seul la froideur ambiante pesait sur mes épaules. Amis d'enfance, artisans du clan, les ancêtres, personnes ne semblait réellement ravie de me revoir. Je n'avais qu'une envie sur le moment, m'enfuir en courant et laisser tomber toute cette affaire d'union, si cela devait nous rendre malheureuse, je vivrais bien sans l'approbation de Mythal.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS

Une fois notre campement de l'Inquisition installé, Sera, Iron, Crem, Varric et Dorian allèrent à leurs diverses occupations. Solas était du côté des miens, échangeant ses connaissances, je voyais d'ici un dialogue enivré entre les assistants de Mère et lui.

Triturant le sol avec une brindille de bouleau, je remuais la terre juste devant ma tente. Cassandra était partie faire un tour de ronde avec Cullen et Blackwall, nous n'avions pas échangaient un mot depuis notre arrivée... pourtant j'avais tant à lui dire.

Réunissant mes affaires dans ma sacoche, je partais tête basse vers la rivière en amont. La froideur de mes semblables me faisait un mal de chien, et, sentant les larmes couler, je me devais de quitter les lieux pour ma propre dignité. Mes hommes et mes amis ne devaient pas me voir dans cet état avant le mariage, ce serait bien trop mauvais signe.

Longeant le chemin caillouteux, je retirais mes bottes, glissant mes orteils entre les petits graviers blanc aux bords du ruisseaux. Posant ma sacoche sur le côté, je sentais quelques larmes monter, même Mère n'avait sue montrer le moindre réel élan d'affection.

Je ne fis pas attention à Cassandra, qui posais son fourreaux contre un rocher, défaisant son large manteau sombre de l'Inquisition, elle portait une armure de cuir noire que je lui trouvait sincèrement élégante, Cassandra était une très belle femme, mais elle portait le cuir comme personne et ceci était à mes yeux, indéniable.

*-Tara?* Je sursautais à la voix de Cassandra.

*-Cullen et Tom sont retournaient avec les autres. *Dit elle, s'approchant en défaisant son ceinturon, je la regardais faire, elle semblait totalement ignorer mon état précédent, et restait sévère d'attitude.

*-Cassandra?* Dis-je, sans réellement savoir ce que j'allais lui dire.

*-On a observaient un peut les alentours, visiblement Cullen et son équipe on mâché le travail, pas l'ombre d'un Homme-libre, et pas un bestiaux à des lieux d'ici, mis à part vos hahls biensur.* Haussant l'épaule, elle retirait son haut, puis se retrouvais rapidement en tenue simple, ayant posée le plus gros sur le côté. *Je vais me baigner un peut, histoire de me faire une beauté avant de retourner au près de ton clan, faire bonne image, et peut-être même lisser mes rides.*

*-Cassandra!*Dis-je, outrée, la voyant partir vers les eaux en chemise simple, sans franchement faire attention à moi, je m'empressais de retirer mes vêtements à mon tour, n'ayant pas la présence d'esprit de porter des chemises propices à la baignade, c'était toute nue que je la suivais au pas de course, me frigorifiant sur place au contact de l'eau.

Cassandra s'immergeait dans les eaux, faisant quelques brases, alors que moi, je m'accroupissais timidement la tête hors de l'eau, la regardant faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle me rejoignis, son corps allongé, je voyais ses mains toucher le sol caillouteux de la rivière pour se maintenir, ses pieds se mouvant lentement derrière elle.

*-Vous n'avez précisez ni mon âge ni ma race Tara, un peut plus et je serrais enclin à laisser votre Mère me jeter dehors si elle le souhaite.* Me dit-elle finalement, se concentrant sur ses propres mouvements, son regards vers moi semblait vide, presque absent.

*-Je n'ai pas crue bon de le faire, car...* J'hésitais, ses yeux noisette fixés sur moi, je me devais de trouver les bons mots, et vite.* Car ce que j'aimes c'est vous, simplement, Cassandra, je ne m'arrête ni au sexe, ni à la race, ni à votre âge, qui de sur-crois, ne ma jamais repoussé, bien au contraire.* Je m'avançais, glissant mes mains sur les joues de ma partenaire, avant de l'embrasser, le contact des lèvres était bien plus chaud qu'habituellement, probablement à cause de la froideur des eaux.

Je sentais ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes, ma langue savourant l'intérieur de sa bouche, j'aimais le goût familier de sa salive, celle-ci se mélangeant onctueusement à la mienne. Lorsque ses dents s'en-trouvèrent, je sue qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et rassurer ma fiancée était la première chose à faire sur la liste des complications. Je laissais mes mains glissaient sur les bordures de sa mâchoire, le bout de mes doigts chatouillant le lobe de ses oreilles, et le haut de sa nuque. Ma langue se glissait sous la sienne, chatouillant son homologue du bout rosé, avant de rouler sur le plat supérieur de celle-ci, frottant avec envie cette partie granuleuse bouillante à souhait.

Le souffle de Cassandra semblait plus chaud, irrégulier, ses genoux retrouvant le sol ferme, elle remontait ses mains sur moi, m'enlaçant aux creux des reins. Je n'étais plus surprise par ce genre de petites attentions, et j'avais appris très vite à les apprécier.

*-Tara... j'ai crue comprendre que je n'étais pas plus la bienvenue que cela ici, et... visiblement votre Mère, aussi respectable soit-elle, ne semble pas apporter d'affection envers ma personne, ce que je comprends, aisément même, mais...* Elle hésita, collant son front au mien.* Je me rend compte... assez violemment à dire vrai... que notre différence, est un véritable faussée entre vous et moi, pour ne pas dire canyon...* Elle déglutie, pressant mes reins douloureusement, avant de les relâcher brusquement, essayant de s'extirper de notre étreinte amoureuse.

*-Cassandra, vous savez ce-que je ressent pour vous, nous sommes fiancées, vous n'allez pas tout gâcher maintenant?* Dis-je, me redressant rapidement, pour lui agripper les poignets, et la forcer à me faire face. Elle était, pour le moins perturbée.

*-Est-ce moi qui est cachée votre personne aux miens? Certainement pas, et j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire!* Dit-elle colérique, frustrée, elle s'arracha à moi, allant récupérer ses affaires, avant de me tourner le dos, et se changer, dans un silence pesant, pas franchement agréable comme première journée ici.

...

Au soir, tout le monde mangeait du gibier devant le feu, du côté de mon clan, mes semblables mangeaient chacun chez lui, et j'étais navrée de n'avoir eu aucune visite, ni réclamation de leur part.

Retournant à ma tente, je fut surprise d'y voir Cassandra, elle était assise dedans, profitant des lueurs des feu de joie à l'extérieur, pour bouquiner un peut. J'allais naturellement vers elle, ma glissant dans la tente.

*-Me voilà...* Dis-je d'une petite voix cassée, glissant à sa droite, elle leva juste la tête, me souriant avant de reprendre sa lecture. Je me sentais seule sur le moment, ma partenaire m'en voulait, et les miens se montraient des plus inamicaux.

Une heure, peut-être un peut plus, passa lentement, j'entendais les autres se coucher, éteindre les feu, remballer leurs affaires. Cassandra finit par fermer son livre, avant de se dévêtir, je la sentais se mouvoir dans mon dos, puis se glisser contre mon corps nue. Elle épousait parfaitement mes formes et le soulagement que je ressentie à se contact m'arracha les larmes. Remontant mes mains sur mon visage, cachant la honte de céder si sottement, je sentais Cassandra hésiter, avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de moi, me forçant a me blottir un peut plus contre elle.

Elle ne posa pas de question, se sentant probablement coupable, seul le crépitement des dernières braises nous berça, avant que je ne sombre dans un lourd sommeil.

...

AU petit matin, les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller mon nez. J'ouvrais un œil, puis deux... remuant mes reins je ne sentais plus la présence rassurante de Cassandra, frissonnant de torpeur, je me redressais rapidement, jamais elle ne me laissait seule le matin, c'était bien le seul laps de temps que nous avions pour nous...

Enfilant rapidement un habit cotonneux, je boutonnais ma veste jusqu'au col montant, avant de sortir de la tente, enfilant en un geste mes petite chausses en cuir. Le frais matinale me frigorifia sur place, pourtant la région était bien plus généreuse question chaleur, que Fort-Céleste. Le campement était encore quelque peut endormit, j'entendais d'ici Varric ronfler, Dorian siffler, et Iron-Bull faire trembler le tissus de sa tente à chaque ronflement.

Zigzagant délicatement entre les tentes, j'allais en direction de l'entrée du village elfique, si du moins, le campement d'aravels pouvaient remplacer un village. Passant le seuil de la muraille de bois, je fut surprise de trouver Cassandra en simple tenue de cuir, en compagnie de mère, toutes deux discutaient sous un pan de tissus rouge, où mère faisait chauffer du thé.

Une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre, d'un côté j'étais plus que ravie de voir ma femme avec mère, et d'un autre... pourquoi ici, maintenant comme ça? Ravalant mes questionnements, je m'avançais vers elle d'un pas bien moins assuré.

*-Tu arrives à la bonne heure ma fille, les œufs sont tout juste cuits.* Mère releva son regard vers moi, quelques rides marquaient son visage, mais il était d'évidence que j'avais héritée de sa beauté, disons que je me trouvais agréable mais pas au point de se taper le cul par terre... je plaisais à Cassandra, et c'est tout ce qui me fallait pour avoir confiance en moi.

Cassandra releva la tête vers moi, et se décala légèrement du petit banc pour m'offrir une place, j'étais ravie d'être invitée proche d'elle, je n'étais pas certaine d'assumer ma place aux côtés de Mère.

Elle revient de sous la tente pour déposer un petit plateau d'œuf à la coque, épicées de grâce sylvestre frits au préalable, je reconnaissais aussi l'odeur de lotus noir, le goût était fort en bouche, mais très agréable avec un bon thé.

*-Merci Lataniel.* Dit-Cassandra, récupérant son œuf qu'elle grignota à l'aide d'un pain tout chaud, je limitais aussitôt, bien trop heureuse de changer d'alimentation radicalement, finit la bouillit ou le cochard grillé jour et nuit.

*-Nous discutions ta fiancée et moi.* Dit Mère, tout en ou imitant à son tour, bien qu'elle est plus de finesse que moi, et plus d'élégance que ma moitié. *J'étais en train de proposer à votre chère amie Nevârranne, une sorte de période considérable avant de vous fixer. Je m'explique.* Dit-elle en voyant ma bouche s'entrouvrir mes sourcils froncés.*Il est coutume d'apprendre à se connaître avant de s'unir sous la bénédiction de Mythal, aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait pour toi Tara, et ce n'est pas ton Inquisition qui changera la donne. De plus.*Dressant son arcade droite d'un air plus autoritaire.*Ellathin se questionne sur les intentions des Pentaghast, une lignée royale humaine... c'est pour le moins inattendu Tara.*

Cassandra ne dit rien, croquant dans son pain, je rageais intérieurement de son comportement, un peut plus et elle encourageais mère dans ses propos, serrant les dents, je me retenais d'exploser de rage.

*-Mère, si je suis ici, alors que je suis la meneuse d'un groupe colossal se réunissant contre un ennemi dépassant de loin notre entendement, c'est bien par-ce que je suis décidée, et convaincue de mes choix. Je n'ai pas traversée le pays pour venir m'unir à la première venue!*Dis-je, haussant le ton sans y faire plus attention que ça.

*-Je suis d'accords mais... lorsque tout ceci sera finit, tu reviendras parmi nous, et je doute qu'une princesse Nevâranne veuille s'installer dans un clan nomade Dalatien.* Elle posa son œuf, débutant de savourer son thé, sous mon regard furibond, le calme imperturbable de mère avait le don d'envenimer les choses à mon adolescence.

*-Si père était encore là, tu ne dirais pas ça! Il m'aurait poussée à poursuivre mes rêves, il t'aurais convaincue de me guider vers mon bonheur, sans se soucier des faux semblants!* Je pâlie à vue d'œil en voyant l'air blessée de Mère, elle serrait doucement sa tasse, essayant de garder contenance. Cassandra regarda dans ma direction, ouvrant largement les yeux comme surprise de ma réaction. Je fut honteuse sur l'instant, mais n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà Mère me répondait.

*-Tara! Ton père n'a rien avoir là dedans, et il serrait d'accords avec moi sur le fait qu'une humaine deux fois plus vieille que toi ne t'apporteras rien, sauf le malheur de sa perte, et nous savons toi et moi comme il est douloureux de supporter le décès d'un proche! Alors oui, je suis contre votre unions, et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que l'Inquisition aboutisse à ses fins, et que tu nous reviennent ici, pour recommencer cette vie gâchée par le passé!* Elle posa sa tasse brusquement, ce qui me fit sursauter, j'étais plus triste qu'en colère, et l'image d'une tombe Nevarrânne traversa mon esprit, je fut surprise d'en souffrir plus que je ne l'aurais imaginée.

Je sentie la main ferme de Cassandra se poser fermement aux creux de mes reins, elle observais mère les arcades durement froncés.

*-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Dame Lataniel. Je doute que lui parler du décès probable de sa fiancée soit une solution, c'est faire mal pour faire mal, et je ne tolérerais pas une seconde de plus un tel comportement. Je suis capable de supporter vos jérémiades tout au long de la cérémonie, mais je vous interdis de parler si durement à votre propre enfant, qu'elle mère peut-elle agir ainsi avec la prunelle de ses yeux?* Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses arcades si froncées que son ride du lion formait une ligne sombre menaçante. A dire vrai, si je n'étais pas ça protégée, je ne broncherais pas tant la colère était palpable sur l'instant.

*-Vous jugerez de mes actes lorsque vous serrez mère à votre tour, et pardonnez mon scepticisme, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille... d'ailleurs je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez encore capable d'être féconde.* L'air hautain et sournois de Lataniel enragea Cassandra, je la sentie à peine se relever pour partir comme elle était probablement venue. Il était très rare que ma Navârrane quitte une confrontation si vite, la fuite n'était pas son cheval de guerre, mais pour éviter d'encastrer le crâne de ma mère dans la table, avait due être une bonne raison.

Je retournais mon attention sur Mère, ne sachant quoi lui dire, si ce n'est quelques grossièretés, je me levais à mon tour, au pas de course, je suivait ma Navârranne dans l'espoir de rattraper les choses, au moins avec elle si ce n'est les deux.

...

Traversant notre campement, je cherchais la tête hirsute de Cassandra, croisant Sera en train de se lever pour aller uriner à son buisson favori, je l'interpella naturellement.

*-Sera, vous avez vue passer Cassi?* Dis-je rapidement, dévoilant son joli petit sobriquet, sous les yeux plissés de fatigués de l'elfine.*

*-Cassi? Haha!* Rit-elle, posant sa main sur son ventre, avant de balayer l'air de sa main libre en direction des bois.

Je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de rire avec elle, la seule inquiétude de voir s'éloigner mon amante dans les bois sauvages qui entouraient le campement d'aravels, était déjà assez grande, alors si j'ajoutais le sarcasme de mes alliés... cela n'allait vraiment pas jouer en ma faveur.

Passant devant ma tente, je pris mon bâton, et ma sacoche, enfouissant dedans un bref casse-croûte pour la route, ma Cassandra était une guerrière, inépuisable en bien des circonstance, et la marche était une activité à la qu'elle, elle me battait de plein fouet.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Traversant la forêt qui entourait abondamment mon clan natal. Je longeais la rivière où le troupeau de hahl s'abreuvait paisiblement. Je reconnue sans mal Livaël, un ami d'enfance destiné depuis tout petit à la surveillance de nos bête.

Il était gentil garçon, de souvenir, le cheveu blé et le teint rose, un véritable poupon. Nous n'avions jamais étaient plus proches que cela, mais je l'affectionnais pour sa simplicité et sa joie de vivre. Il ne portait guère de rancune à notre vie passée d'Elfe, et était du genre optimiste quelque soit la situation. T

Je m'avançais donc vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres malgré l'inquiétude de savoir Cassandra seule, et probablement de très mauvaise humeur.

*-Livaël?* Dis-je, lui tendant une petite pomme verte de mon sac à provision. Il la pris, la faisant tournicoter entre ses doigts, avant de la lancer et y croquer dedans. Me retournant finalement mon sourire.

*-Tara! J'ai appris que tu étais arrivée hier. Je suis content pour toi, et Sandra.* Dit-il l'air enjoué. Je fut ravie sur l'instant de savoir ma douce éloignée, écorcher son nom, même le principal, était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

*-Cassandra.* Le corrigeant, un large sourire aux lèvres.* Peut- importe, effectivement, je suis arrivée hier, et mis à part toi, je n'ai encore eu de discussion avec personne, je ne compte pas mon aigre de Mère cependant.* Je tripotais nerveusement la bandoulière de ma sacoche, un agacement se gravant sur les traits de mon visage, habituellement plus souriants.

*-Ho... ça c'est mal passé? *Demanda t-il d'un air soucieux, avant de retrouver le sourire, jouant avec la pomme croquée.* Ne t'en fais pas Tara, l'ancienne Archiviste à toujours était un peut grognonne, et puis, c'est ta mère, forcément, le fait que tu épouse une humaine, de sang royale de sur-crois, à due probablement la perturber. ça lui passera, c'est comme tout tu sais.* Haussant l'épaule, il glissa son bras par dessus mes m'épaules, me rapprochant affectueusement de lui, tout en m'entraînant en balade parmi les hahls blanc du clan.

C'était un comportement sans gêne aucune, et je me sentais réellement bien en sa compagnie, comme si je retrouvais enfin une part de mon enfance sous son bras familier. Il me montra les nouveaux faons du troupeau, ainsi que notre vieille Tri-Balra, notre plus vielle femelle, son bouc était presque aussi long qu'une barbe humaine, et Livaël ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer. Il est vrai que nous les Elfes n'avions pas de capillarité au visage, c'est à peine si nous avions des sourcils, moi je n'avais pas un poils sur les arcades, et m'en portais très bien comme ça.

...

Après une petite heure de marche, nous arrivions bras dessus bras dessous au village Lavellan. Les autres elfes étaient enfin réveillés, et me voir complice avec l'un des notre sembla leur donner le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques jeunes femmes d'a peine seize saisons vinrent nous rejoindre, et je fut surprise d'être le sujet principal de leur discussion. Livaël s'amusait à caricaturer mes faits au sein de l'Inquisition, pendant que je racontais, avec le plus de sérieux possible, mes aventures.

Les yeux pétillants et les lèvres toutes sourires, je me faisais enlacer pour un oui ou pour un non par ces jeunes femmes, j'étais leur modèle, et je crois que l'une d'elle nourrissait une certaine attirance envers ma personne. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, étrangement, j'étais même plutôt heureuse de voir que les miens m'appréciaient, autant que les Humaines des Terres que j'avais protégées sous la main de l'Inquisition.

...

Quand midi vient, je vis Solas nous rejoindre, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je le voyais sourire, pas un sourire forçé ni même de façade, mais un franc sourire. Au début, il s'était montré réticent, peut-être même borné, me disais-je, mais là, il nous montrait et nous expliquait les différentes hypothèses sur les temples sylvestres que nous avons visitaient lors de nos périples.

Sans surprise, je voyais Sera rester avec la Charge, et certains compagnons, comme Varric, Vivienne... etc, du côté de notre campement. Cependant, je ne voyais plus l'ombre d'un certain Tévintide. Je demandais donc rapidement à mes semblables, si-ils n'avaient pas croisés se beau brin d'homme, et je ne fus cas moitié surprise de le savoir dans les sources chaudes en compagnie de mes confrères... il est vrai que Dorian était bel homme, et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que l'un des mien ne flanche sous ses jolies paroles.

Soudain, je me souvenais du pourquoi et du comment je m'étais retrouvée parmi les hahls ce matin... Cassandra! Je l'avais complètement oubliée avec tout ça. Me redressant parmi les jeunes fleurs de mon clan, sous le regard surpris de celles-ci et de Livaël, j'enfournais mon bâton dans mon dos l'air décidé.

*-Tara?* Livaël se leva à son tour, curieux de mon comportement.

*-J'ai oubliée quelque chose. Cassandra est partie plutôt... vexée de notre entrevue avec Mère ce matin, il serrait probablement plus sur que j'aille la chercher... ho bon-sang, comment ais-je put l'oublier!* Me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

*-Elle est partie dans les bois?* Demanda une des damoiselles, l'air soucieuse.

*-Oui... pourquoi?* Demandais-je, une boule naissant au creux de ma gorge.

*-Je t'accompagne alors. Nous-nous sommes arrêtaient dans la région pour seulement quelques semaines, et les terres ici sont hostiles, en tous points.* M'affirma Livaël, tout en fixant sa dague à sa hanche. Honnêtement je ne lui avais jamais trouvée un côté combattant, mais puisqu'il semblait motivé, j'haussais l'épaule, hochant du chef, avant de saluer le petit groupe et m'en aller avec lui vers l'orée des bois.

...

Nous marchions côte à côte depuis maintenant quelques longues minutes, si ce n'est un peut plus d'une heure. Grimpant les troncs d'arbres morts recouverts d'une épaisse mousse végétale, je me disais que, mis à part les préventions des miens, l'endroit était sincèrement idyllique, très vert, très abondant, presque paradisiaque pour une elfe comme moi. ça changeais des roches glaciales de Fort-Céleste, même si j'avais appris à les aimer, je restais une elfe de souche, et plutôt fière de l'être.

Je regardais quelques fois du coin de l'œil Livaël, si je n'étais pas éprise de ma douce Nevâranne, je devais tout de même avouer que le profil allongé de mes semblables me plaisait beaucoup. Livaël était beau garçon, et sa tignasse très claire, représentait parfaitement notre race. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, je secouais la tête pour me reprendre, j'étais certaine cas plusieurs reprises nos regards c'étaient croisés, et je me refusais catégoriquement de penser à mal.

Re-plongeant mes pensées vers Cassandra, je réfléchissais où celle-ci avait-elle bien put mettre les pieds. Jusqu'à qu'un son ne m'interpelle, la voix d'une femme à coup sur, et plus sur encore, celle de mon amante. Son timbre combatif était unique, et reconnaissable entre milles. Livaël et moi échangions un regard complice, avant de nous élancer dans la direction de la voix.

Notre démarche était légère, nous nous élancions en silence, nos chausses en lanière de cuir et nos orteils à l'air libres nous offraient une mobilité sans pareille. Je remarquais avec un amusement certain, que nous les elfes étions différents des Hommes en tous points, de la corpulence jusqu'à la démarche.

Arrivés en grandes enjambées, nous remontions un troncs tortueux pour nous rapprocher au plus près de la voix. Ce que je vis me surpris, mais pas que...

...

Cassandra était au centre d'une toute petite clairière, entourée d'arbres tortueux d'un vert chatoyant. Elle avait les mains tendues devant elle, les doigts largement écartés, comme pour former un bouclier naturel. En face, ce trouvait un grand Hahl, et avant que je ne puisse réaliser le danger omniprésent, je vis le Hahl fendre en direction de ma douce. Il était noir de jais de la tête aux sabots, jamais je n'avais vue une bête aussi majestueuse, et je devais l'avouer Bal'Rah n'avait pas fière allure à côté.

Si je ne me trompais pas, ce Grand Hahl faisait minimum une tête de plus que la moyenne, ce qui le rendait concrètement monstrueux, et Cassandra qui l'esquivait de justesse, roulant dans l'herbe pour retrouver rapidement son appuis. Elle n'était pas en armure, juste l'ensemble simple du matin, autrement dit, ni armes ni de quoi se protéger, et je me surprenais à la trouvais quand même imposant, même sans rien.

*Thalion...* Murmura Livaël dans un soupire de fascination, je me tournais vers lui, l'air surprise. Thalion, dans notre langue natale voulait aussi bien dire l'Inébranlable que le Fort, aussi comprenais-je sans mal que le Hahl était connue et respecté dans la région, et aussi dangereux. Donner surnom à un Hahl sauvage était habituellement signe de respect, et vue la signification...

je m'agrippais à la branche devant moi, me tenant en équilibre pour espérer être vue par Cassandra.

*-CASSANDRA!* Criais-je, elle leva la tête vers nous, avant de devoir rapidement bifurquer sur la droite, roulant dans l'herbe une nouvelle fois pour s'éviter d'être piétinée par la bête furibonde. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis la traînée de terre juste à côté de Cassandra, un instant de plus et elle se serrait retrouvée entre les sabots meurtriers de la bête.

Livaël observait les alentours furtivement, il fallait qu'on trouvent une solution, le plus vite possible. Nous n'avions aucune idée du temps que Cassandra et le hahl avaient passés ensembles dans cette petite clairière, mais je voyais d'ici la fatigue dans la gestuelle de ma Nevâranne.

*-Il faut attirer la bête, je m'en charge, récupère ton amie.* Dit-il, avant que je ne puisse répondre, je vis Livaël sauter d'un arbre à l'autre, avant de tomber dans l'herbe dans une roulade gérée avec perfection. Il pris un petit cailloux pendant sa chute, et la lança immédiatement vers la bête sombre, qui, de ses larges bois noir se tournais furtivement vers mon ami.

Je sautais à mon tour, dévalant moins adroitement les branches, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas escaladée après tout, et ma chute fut quelque peut plus pitoyable. Me redressant dans la foulée, je voyais Livaël courir dans la direction opposé, faisant tourner en bourrique l'animal.

Cassandra se dirigeait instinctivement vers moi, et je vis le grand Hahl se détourner de Livaël, galopant dans la direction de ma Nevâranne. J'étais certaine que l'odeur humaine l'excitait, nous les elfes étions plus proches de la nature, bien moins hostiles, mais la sueur que dégageait Cassandra devait activer un énervement conséquent chez le cervidé.

Je n'eu le temps de réagir, lorsque l'animal baissa la tête prêt à embrocher Cassandra dans la foulée, ma Nevâranne sauta par instinct supposais-je, ou folie, droit devant elle, avant de s'agripper à la gueule ébène du hahl qui l'emporta dans son élan. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de se dégager sur le côté, et je fus impressionnée de son reflex aussi fou que de bon-sens.

L'animal continua sa course droit devant, avant de reculer brusquement, frénétiquement, la buée sortant de ses naseaux, il devait être fou de rage, et son encolure couverte d'une épaisse fourrure noire virevoltait dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un lion. Ses sabots avant frappaient violemment le sol, formant de petits cratères dans la terre, et si Cassandra avait le malheur de lâcher prise, elle serrait littéralement broyer sous le pieds du bestiau.

Si j'attaquais la bête, j'étais certaine de toucher Cassandra, et ce n'est pas avec sa dague que Livaël allait bien pouvoir agir. Il me rejoins en courant, se postant à ma droite dans une posture défensive, il était aussi effrayé que moi, et je devais l"avouer, jamais je n'avais vue un grand Hahl sauvage au paravent, jamais aussi enragé en tout cas.

...

Le corps de Cassandra me semblait minuscule tout à coup, l'animal était si imposant à côté. Ses jambes ballottaient dans tous les sens, et je voyais ses hab-dos se fendre en une plaquette dure de petites bosses musculeuses, pour arriver à maintenir ses jambes pliées vers le museau, je compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire, remonter ses pieds dans les bois du Grand Hahl, pour espérer trouver un appuis et éviter une chute mortelle.

Nous appelions l'animal de tu côtés, dans l'espoir vain d'attirer son attention. Je pris un cailloux que je lança sur le flan de l'animal, il eu un temps de réaction, tournant sa gueule dans ma direction, et ce fut suffisant pour que les jambes musculeuses de Cassandra se nouent autour d'un des bois du Hahl.

Furieux, il se cambra brusquement, je vis la musculature sombre de la bête se tendre en un large corps élancé, il me paraissait immense, aussi beau qu'effrayant. Cassandra manqua de basculer en avant, mais elle eu le bon reflex de s'agripper douloureusement à la crinière du Hahl, juste derrière les oreilles. Quand la bête retomba brusquement en avant, le choc fit lâcher les bois à Cassandra, ses jambes ballottant dangereusement sous la gueule du cervidé.

Se hissant de toutes ses forces, son ventre frottant contre le museau humide et brûlant de la bête, je voyais ma Nevâranne grimper sur l'encolure hirsute de l'animal, il se cambra de nouveau, et sans le vouloir, il aida Cassandra à monter sur son dos, se stabilisant, fermement agrippée à la toison brune et épaisse de son encolure.

Les cuisses de chaque côtés du buste de la bête, elle était à califourchon sur lui, le chevauchant comme elle le pouvait. S'en suivit un enchaînement brutal de sauts de la part de l'animal, il se refusait à être amadoué, et quelque part, je comprenais sa réaction, une bête si jeune et si fière ne pouvait pas laisser une humaine le dresser. Les secousses me paraissait insupportables, le visage tordue de douleur et d'effort de Cassandra me retournais le ventre, pourtant il fallait qu'elle tienne, la chute à ce stade la tuerais, l'animal se vengerait à coup sur.

Son corps ballottant sur le dos massif du hahl me paraissait fait de porcelaine à côté. Au bout d'un temps qui nous paru interminable, les pattes avant de la bête flanchèrent, il tomba en avant maladroitement une première fois, une large salive blanche et pateuse s'échappant de sa gueule, ses naseaux étaient largement éclos, et sa robe d'ébène luisante de sueur. Cassandra se cogna contre l'encolure hirsute de la bête pendant la chute, mais au lieu dans profiter, elle resta agrippée à lui, soudain l'impensable vient à moi... c'était t-elle mise en danger exprès? Ce serrait de la folie, et sincèrement ce n'était pas son genre...

L'animal se releva maladroitement, chancelant dangereusement vers la droite, avant de s'écrouler de nouveaux sur ses genoux, Cassandra en profita pour se redresser, elle respirait fort, et semblait aussi trempe que le Hahl. Livaël me lança un regard interloqué, avant de reporter son attention sur ma Nevâranne, il semblait... surpris, mais pas que, fasciné était le mot exact.

Je vis Cassandra déchirer un pan de sa veste, avant d'enrouler le bout de tissus à une des pique recourbée des bois du Hahl, puis elle fit de même de l'autre côté, d'un coup sec et sévère, elle tira de toutes ses forces en arrière, forçant l'animal à se redresser.

La bête chancela plusieurs fois, forcée de suivre la démarche imposée par sa cavalière. Il remua la gueule furieusement, avant de sentir les cuisses épuisées de Cassandra se resserrer sur ses flans.

La bête resta là à ne rien faire quelques longs instants, il reprenait son souffle, et je voyais d'ici son immense cage thoracique gonfler et dégonfler frénétiquement. Cassandra enroula ses mains aux pans de tissus qui maintenaient les bois de la bête, et tira sur la droite. La gueule de l'animal se tourna vers la droite, et lorsqu'elle frappa doucement le flan du même côté, il entrepris une marche brève dans cette direction.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'exercice devant nos yeux écarquillés. Une humaine venait de dompter un Grand Hahl des plus respectable, ceci sans aide aucune, habituellement nous étions une dizaine tout au plus pour acculer la bête, la dompter et l'amadouer par la suite.

...

Livaël voulue dire quelque chose, mais la vision de Cassandra s'approchant de nous à cheval sur le colosse sombre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds.

J'entrouvrais mes lèvres et les referma aussitôt, il n'y avait rien à dire devant cet exploit, et le regard assuré de Cassandra me foudroya sur place, je savais pourquoi je l'avais choisie, mais pire encore, elle arrivait à dépasser les limites de mes espérances, chaque jours que Mythal fasse.

Ravalant sa salive, elle caressa d'une main l'encolure hirsute de sa bête, et me sourit.

*-M'offrir un Hahl était un beau cadeau Tara, mais j'aimes à conquérir ce que je désire le plus, et je lâche difficilement l'affaire. Un peut comme un Mabari finalement.* Dit-elle, sur un ton léger. J'échappa un rire nerveux digne d'une pucelle face à son prince charmant, tant mes sens étaient en alertes, je crois que je tremblais sans réellement m'en rendre compte. *Je ne vous fait pas monter tous les deux, il faudra déjà qu'il apprenne à me supporter se gros têtu.* Dit-elle, frappant doucement les flans du Hahl pour le faire avancer, et nous passer à côté. Je la suivais du regard, un air bête marquant mon visage, j'étais fascinée, mais pire encore, je fantasmais cruellement sur se petit bout de femme implacable.

La silhouette grandiose de ma cavalière et sa bête s'éloignait à pas lent sur le sentier sauvageon menant à notre village, j'échangeais un regard avec Livaël, et il semblait aussi livide que moi. Je lui cognais les cotes pour le ramener à la réalité.

*-Elle est prise fais attention à toi.* Dis-je, rebiquant du nez, tout en suivant ma cavalière, la tête haute. Un brin prétentieuse sur le moment je dois bien l'avouer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

Arrivés au village des aravels, je voyais d'ici toutes les têtes d'oreilles pointues fixer Cassandra et son nouveau compagnon. Mon coeur se gonflait littéralement lorsque je vis Mère sortir de son aravel, lâchant son plat de soupe, surprise, lorsqu'elle vit Cassandra passer à quelques mètres de chez elle. Même Ellathin notre Archiviste quitta quelques instants son travail d'herboriste pour observer le Grand Hahl Thalion. J'étais partagée entre le fait d'avoir enfreint les règles, ou le bonheur d'avoir accomplie un exploit. Dans les deux cas, Cassandra était visée directement, et mes boyaux se tordaient de crainte à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à elle.

Finalement, Cassandra fut submergée par la foule d'elfes d'un âge assez jeune, entre huit et vingt ans dirais-je à vue d'œil, tous venaient caresser l'encolure sombre de la bête, l'animal gonflait des naseaux ayant régulièrement des gestes brusques, et Cassandra repoussait gentiment les plus jeunes, le sourire aux lèvres, juste par précaution.

*-Vous le caresserait lorsqu'il ce sera calmé d'accord?* Dit-elle, l'amenant vers une poutre en bois, où certaines de nos montures étaient attachées. Elle l'isola par précaution, restant non loin pour surveiller que personne ne vienne exciter l'animal.

Je regardais Livaël qui me sourit, me tapotant l'épaule.

*-On se revoit bientôt?* Me demanda t-il, je n'eu évidement, pas le coeur à le lui refuser. Il me baisa la joue et s'éloigna, hochant du chef respectueusement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ma Nevâranne.

Je m'avançais donc vers elle, les genoux tremblants, avant de fondre entre ses bras, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Qu'importe les jugements, j'étais loin de Fort-Céleste, et si loin de mes obligations, ne serrais-ce que pour quelques jours. Un léger rire vient à mes oreilles, celui de ma concubine, qui m'observait l'air amusé. Elle dressa ses fines arcades sombres, me faisait un clin d'œil presque merdeux.

*-Vous m'avez fais une peur bleu Cassandra...* Dis-je d'une voix cassée, enroulant mes bras frêles autour de sa taille, celle-ci recouverte de sueur et bien visible, étant donné que sa veste matinale fut déchirée en grande partie.

*-Depuis quand l'Inquisitrice doute t-elle de son alliée Nevâranne? Je vous l'ai dis Tara, ce que je veux, je l'obtient, et tel un Mabari, je ne lâche pas le morceau.* Elle plissait les lèvres en un rictus carnassier, avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentais d'ici quelques regards curieux en notre directions, celui de Mère en faisait probablement partie, mais peut m'importait sur le moment.

*-Il s'appelle Thalion, avant que tu ne le renomme, c'est visiblement une bête connue de mon clan. Et tu viens de le leur prendre sous leurs nez... n'as tu pas honte?* Demandais-je sur le ton de l'amusement, alors que je me balançais mollement de droite à gauche entre les bras solides de ma partenaire.

*-Je leurs prends aussi leur petite protégée, à ce rythme la, je risque aussi de prendre une aravel des Lavellan.* Elle sourit espiègle, avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour faire taire mon air faussement outré.

...

Ce soir là, de nombreux elfes vinrent voir Thalion, l'admirant de loin sans trop oser s'approcher sous les directives strictes de Cassandra. Un banquet semblait se former du côté des elfes, et je fut sincèrement étonnée de voir arriver Livaël un petit tonnelet Tévintide sur l'épaule gauche. Il se posta devant notre feu de camp, et, tout en me souriant largement, s'exprima à voix haute.

*-Les chasseurs de notre clan sont rentraient avant le couché du soleil, ce soir si vous le voulez bien, nous fêterons le domptage de Thalion, en l'honneur de Cassandra.* Il sourit en direction de Cassandra, qui s'était changée, simple chemise blanche et pantalon de cuir montant couleur caramel. Elle me jeta un regard curieux, avant de retourner son attention sur Livaël.* L'Archiviste est très impressionné par vos talents Seigneur Chercheuse, il semblerait que Ghilan'nain mère des hahls soit avec vous Dame Cassandra.*

Sera se renfrogna immédiatement, avant de voir Crem se lever et la tirer par le bras, une partie de la Charge, et mes compagnons firent de même, Solas semblait plus que ravie et je voyais d'ici Vivienne se parfumer brièvement, tous étaient relativement contents, même Varric, car l'annonce d'alcool Tévintide était une bonne chose.

Cassandra semblait quelque peut gênée, elle qui avait prévue une soirée survoltée dans notre tente, moi même j'étais partagée... nous ne nous étions pas touchaient la veille, et à quelques jours de notre unions, cela m'avais beaucoup tracassée, nous qui commentions sérieusement à entrer dans une phase charnelle fusionnelle .

*-Merci mon amour...* Dis-je à voix basse pendant le trajet, mes bras frêles enroulés autour du sien, nous marchions tranquillement avec les autres, chacun s'installait où il voulait, il y avait plusieurs tables boisées, c'était plus des vieux troncs d'arbres sculptés après leurs chute, mais la finesse de l'ameublement me rappelait que nous les elfes, avions autrefois de belles architectures en Halamshiral.

Je m'assis timidement à la droite de Mère, l'Archiviste juste en face d'elle, il me semblait naturel de me placer là. Cassandra se mis à ma droite, posant sa main réconfortante sur mes cuisses, nous nous caressions les doigts, observant tout se petit monde se réunir.

Il y avait un nombre incalculable de fruits, et de purées aux légumes plus ou moins complexes, de la confiture, quelques morceaux de viandes braisées, recouvertes de miel ou de caramel chaud. Nous n'étions pas riches, mais les cuistots Lavellan étaient les meilleurs... enfin, c'est ce que m'avait appris Mère au fils des ans.

Le repas débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur, trois elfes s'improvisèrent bardes pour la soirée, jouant d'harpe, flûte et luth.

...

Je voyais Dorian bras dessus bras dessous avec un elfe, un nombre considérable de gens dansaient en coeur autour du feu de joie. Je n'osais pas proposer de danser avec ma douce, je n'avais pas encore appris à Cassandra les danses Sylvestre, et je sentais d'ici le ridicule m'envahir. Les autres de l'Inquisition, Varric, la Charge, etc, dansaient et buvaient avec la population locale, Vivienne et Solas discutaient sérieusement à une autre table avec des Lavellan. Mon coeur se pressait à chaque fois que Cassandra se retournait pour me sourire, elle me caressait le dos tendrement, déposant parfois de timides baisers dans le cou, c'était spontané, naturel, et je me voyais déjà partager ma vie avec se brin de femme fantastique. La voix de l'Archiviste Ellathin m'interpella, m'arrachant à mes songes.

*-Alors Tara, que compte tu faire une fois que votre Inquisition aura achevée se demi-dieu?* Me demanda t-il simplement, jetant de brefs regards à moi et ma partenaire. Cassandra regardait les danses avec amusement, caressant ma hanche avant de retourner son attention sur l'archiviste.

*-Je penses, continuer de gérer l'Inquisition pour apaiser ce monde déjà enclin à trop de conflits... je penses, aider ma femme ... enfin. *Roulant des yeux.* Future femme, à améliorer les Chercheurs, et je voudrais... je sais pas...* Regardant ma partenaire, elle poursuivit gardant ses yeux noisette plongés dans les miens.

*-Je pensais vivre avec Tara à Fort-Céleste le temps que l'Inquisition agisse, ensuite nous construirons un chez nous, peut-être dans le Nevâra, ou peut-être vivrons nous une vie de bohème en aravel... je ne sais pas, après tout nous avons du temps devant nous, et Tara n'est pas avare d'imagination.* Elle enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, et je ne résista pas à me lover contre elle, respirant son odeur, mon nez caressant le bas de sa mâchoire. Nous étions proches, collées l'une à l'autre, et je dois l'avouer, l'alcool ingurgité pendant le dîner me désinhiber fortement.

*-Vous pourriez vivre comme nous? Ce n'est pas une vie choisie Cassandra, nous vivons ainsi par obligation! *Cracha Mère, mais Ellathin lui fit signe de se calmer, à mon plus grand soulagement.

*-Je vivrais dans tous les cas avec Cassandra. Je crois que sa famille vient demain, si ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes pendant leur voyage, je ne l'espère pas. Ser Elric Mortimer est un bon ami à présent.* Je remuais des épaules, sentant le rouge au joue me monter, j'avais des envies, plus ou moins indécentes, et être contre ma conquérante commençait sérieusement à devenir une véritable torture. Elle ne semblait pas aussi excitée que moi, et je commençais à me dire qu'il était temps que j'aille me coucher, si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

*-Chérie ça va aller?* Me demanda t-elle dans un murmure, soucieuse? J'étais prise la main dans le sac, mes palpitations furieuses autant au bas ventre qu'au cou me faisaient vriller légèrement, ma main pressant la cuisse de ma partenaire, le bout de mes doigts frôlant la partie interdite.

*-Oui... j'aimerais danser, vous-voulez ma douce?* Demandais-je, fronçant les arcades pour me concentrer, j'avais envie de sexe, et cela me peser e plus en plus. Sérieusement...pire encore je me sentais légère, à dire vrai je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais je mettais ça sur le compte émotionnel de tout les événements récents.

Cassandra hocha plus par compassion que par envie. Je me souviens mettre levée à son bras, puis avoir changée de partenaire un nombre incalculable de fois, Sera, Crem, Dorian même Solas si mes souvenirs sont bons, puis...le noir complet.

...

Au petit matin, j'eu un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux, je n'étais plus réellement capable de prendre une cuite comme les mémorables de Varric ou même Iron-Bull, bien au contraire, j'étais de ceux qui s'abstenaient en temps normal. Gesticulant lentement sous le draps cotonneux, je sentais la respiration lourde de Cassandra derrière moi, me lovant contre elle, je remarquais avec un amusement certain les replies de sa musculature... A dire vrai, je commençais à me dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle limite les entrainements, si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un druffle sur pattes dans ma couche.

Me tournant lentement pour poser ma joue contre son sein, un réveil doux que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, je fut surprise de la dureté de celui-ci, grognant de mécontentement je frottais mon visage contre son téton, habituellement plus large et moelleux.

Visiblement pas en joie, le corps de ma douce peinait à s'éveiller à mes attentions, aussi glissais-je sournoisement ma main entre ses cuisses...

Soudain j'ouvrais en grands les yeux, sursautant pour tomber nez à nez avec Cullen. Ma main crispée sur son renflement, je le voyais ouvrir les yeux à son tour, il mis un instant avant de saisir la situation.

*-Inquisitice!* Il recula brusquement, se cognant à ses affaires de campement, avant de tirer précipitamment la couverture pour se cacher. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, regardant autour de moi rapidement, je fut heureuse d'être à l'abris des regards, là dans la tente de Cullen, nous étions seules.

*-Vous allez prestement m'expliquer ce qu'il en est Commandant!* Chuchotais-je sévèrement, la main tremblante sur l'autre côté de couverture, cherchant désespérément à recouvrir mes parties.

*-A vrai dire... je comptais sur vous pour cela...* Me confessa t-il, à voix très basse, nous nous regardions livides. Je plissais les yeux, essayant de me souvenir, ne serrais-ce qu'une bribe frivole, mais rien, le néant complet.

Mon coeur se mis à tambouriner violemment, ma gorge se pressait, et je sentais l'angoisse se décupler en moi, si Cassandra voyait ça, tout serrait finit. Le bruit de sabots nous interpella, observant le pan de la toile, je put apercevoir la lueur orangé du levé du soleil.

*-Les Pentaghast...*Dit-Cullen son visage faisait toute les couleurs, du bleu au violacé, et je ne devais pas être plus belle sur l'instant. Les Pentaghast devaient nous rejoindre aujourd'hui, biensur ils étaient ponctuels, pas comme moi...

Gigotant brusquement, je cherchais mes habits, ils étaient là bien que la plupart soit maladroitement déchirés, je regardais Cullen d'un air accusateur, mais il haussant les épaules pointant du doigts ses propres affaires que j'avais visiblement moi aussi, bien mal menée.

Nous nous rhabillons, la tente étroite rendant la chose sincèrement difficile, une fois rhabillée, je passais le nez sous le pan de tente pour observer l'intérieure, je fut terrifiée de voir que tout le monde étaient levés, sauf nous deux... jusque là personne n'avait eux la présence d'esprit d'interpeller le commandant Cullen, et j'en étais bien contente, avec un peut de chance mon absence passerait inaperçue.

*-Un mot... Cullen, et je fais de vous ma cible numéro un, Corypheus ne sera qu'un amuse bouche à côté de vous!* Le menaçais-je en écrasant mon index au creux de son buste, il me regarda de son air nigaud, avant d'hocher vivement du chef.

Je sortais en douce de sa tente, par le pan arrière, avant de tomber nez à nez avec Varric. Je ravalais ma salive, le rouge montant aux joues, surprise, il m'attrapa brusquement par le bras et me tira rapidement avec lui.

*-Tara!*Dit-il presque sur le ton de la colère, je le suivais le dos voûté, terrifiée de croiser mon amante dans tout ce brouhaha.*-Dite moi que je me trompe. Cullen, sérieusement? J'ai pas toujours était la tendresse incarnée avec notre Maître Cheràheuse, mais là, a deux jours de son mariage!?*

je m'arrachais à sa poigne furieusement, le rouge aux joues, je voulais hurlais, mais impossible.

*-Varric! Vous parlez comme si j'étais fautive!*

*-C'est pas le cas? Bon-sang!* Grogna t-il me faisant entrer sous sa tente, où se trouvais Sera et Iron-Bull. Tous me fixaient, j'étais certaine qu'ils en savaient plus que moi.

*-Je n'ai ... je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'accords?* Grommelais-je l'angoisse m'étouffant sur place.

*-Pourtant une chevauchée fantastique avec le Commandant... c'est pas que ce soit exceptionnel, mais c'est un timide Bouclette habituellement...* Dit-Varric, visiblement calmé, Sera regardait rapidement que personne n'arrive, hochant pour nous laisser poursuivre, Iron-Bull pris la parole aussitôt.

*-Chef... Le Maître Chercheur est avec les siens, ils sont arrivaient à l'aube. Haem...* Il sembla hésiter, regardant tour à tour Varric, Sera et Crem. *Cassandra vous cherche depuis la veille, vous avez disparue avant la fin des festivité, et... c'était pas une fugue, Vivienne lui à assurée que vous étiez avec Cullen... bizarrement, j'sais pas, Cassandra est pas venue à la tente du Commandant.*

*-Normal!* Dis Sera d'un air spontané.* Notre belle Collée-Montée est pas allée voir où l'évidence était, on l'sait tous, l'amour rend aveugle, et il rend aussi foutrement stupide... donc.* Dit elle gesticulant entre nous comme pour mimer son explication. *Pas d'allée chez Bouclette, pas de vision torride de sa propre petite protégée dans les bras costaux de notre nigaud en chef... je vous fait un croquis?* Tournant sur elle même les arcades dressées.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, me décoiffant au passage, pour ce que j'étais coiffée... l'envie de pleurer était pour moi une facilité, aussi je me retenais, encaissant mon comportement déplorable.

*-D'accord... admettons, je ne me souviens de rien, mais les faits sont là, donc...* Je les regardais tour à tour, essayant de retrouver ma confiance habituelle. *Je vais accueillir les Pnetaghast et je vais... je vais...* Baissant mes épaules, Varric vient à mon secours.

*-Vous allez lui dire ce qui c'est passé, et ce passera ce qui se passera, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont Inquisitrice, Cassandra voudra une femme qui assume ses actions, et vous êtes cette femme.* Il me cogna dans l'épaule, me faisant vriller le cerveau déjà endolori par l'alcool.

*-Merci.* Dis-je à mon entourage, avant de rajuster mon col et sortir comme une furie de la tente, tombant face à Cassandra et Elric Mortimer ainsi que d'autres Pentaghast. Une petite puce frisottée zigzaguait entre les jupons de ces Dames, avant de se jeter sur moi en éclatant de rire. Je réceptionnais Louisette, la gamine enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou, et je ne put m'empêcher de la faire tournicoter les chaussons dans le vides.

*-Inquisitriiiiiiceeeheuuu!* Ricanant de plus belle, elle s'agrippa à moi, remontant ses petites jambes sur ma taille, forcée de la garder contre moi, je souris largement avant de recevoir la poigne ferme d'Elric Mortimer.

*-Belle-fille!* Dit-il, avant de gronder un rire grave, me faisant trembler la cage thoracique pendant que nos mains étaient nouées.

*-Un véritable plaisir Elric!* Dis-je, croisant le regard de Cassandra. Elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais grâce aux ciels le moments n'était pas opportun.

*-Ravi d'être ici, nous nous installons pas loin de vos tentes, le confort militaire me manquait!* Dit-il, marchant entre les tentes, m'invitant à le suivre, ce que je fis, mais pour une fois Cassandra garda ses distances, restant proche des Dames de sa lignée. *Comment-vous sentez vous Inquisitrice à deux jours du mariage? C'est une première pour un sang royal de s'unir à une Dalatienne, je serrais en joie de l'écrire dans mes mémoires l'amie!* Dit-il chatouillant le petit mollet potelet de Louisette, qui gesticulait dans mes bras, regardant surtout les autres enfants Elfes bien plus calmes et timides qu'elle.

Après une longue marche à décrire les lieux et la façon de vivre des miens, les Pentaghast allèrent s'inviter parmi les elfes Dalatiens, je restais quelques instants avec Elric, observant avec amusement Louisette jouer avec les miens en bas âge, et aller questionner les mères. Les femmes Pentaghast allèrent en grande partie avec les femmes de mon clan, se montrant curieuses et non peureuses, certainement par le sévère avertissement d'Elric. Les jeunes hommes eux, allèrent avec les chasseurs et artisans du clan en apprendre plus sur nos coutumes.

...

Assise sur une souche, je regardais d'ici Elric et l'Archiviste échanger un duel de regard, les deux Patriarches avaient leur façon de faire, un peut comme deux coqs dans un poulailler.

Cassandra finit par me rejoindre, s'asseyant à ma droite, un bol de lait dans les mains, l'autre bol remplit de friandises à base de céréales soufflées au feu de bois.

*-J'en raffole.* Me dit-elle pour engager le dialogue, je souris, déglutissant, elle remplit son bol, et je l'entendis mâchouiller, les céréales soufflées craquant dans sa bouche. L'observant, mon coeur se pressa durement, la voir penchée en avant grignotant sagement était une acte simpliste, mais c'est ce que je voulais voir tout les matins, j'en était convaincue, alors pourquoi avoir... Serrant les dents je détournais le regard lorsqu'elle leva la tête. *-Tara?*

*-Cassandra... * J'hésitais, pourquoi attendre, cela ne ferrait qu'aggraver les choses après tout. *Cette nuit...*

*-Oui? Tu étais introuvable.* Dit-elle, et je perçue très nettement la tension dans son timbre de voix habituellement confiant.

*-Cassiiiiii!* Louisette arriva en trombe, sautant sur Cassandra qui renversa une grande partie de ses friandises sur sa cuisse, elle me regarda l'air agacée, avant de poser son bol et soulever la petite teigne dans ses bras.

*-Louisette!* Dit-elle, retrouvant un sourire forcé.

*-Parrain il m'a espiqué le maiage.* Louisette s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Cassandra, rajustant sa petite jupette aux dorures nobles.

*-Expliqué quoi?*

*-Pou vous deux!* Plissant ses larges yeux noisette, Louisette nous observait d'un air presque accusateur, malgré sa façon d'écorcher les mots, elle était presque aussi terrifiante que Cassandra. *-Vous allez vous maier, pour toujou...*Elle s'affala essoufflée contre le buste de Cassandra, observant devant elle ses pétons remuer dans le vide. Cassandra l'aida à mieux s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, me jetant un petit regard en coin, gênée plus qu'autre chose.

*-Disons que.* Commença t-elle observant devant elle à sont tour. *Si Tara ne disparaît pas à chaque soirée avec d'autres personnes que moi, oui, il y a des chances.* Je rougie honteusement, désireuse de vouloir me défendre, en vain. Cassandra me regardais méchamment en biais, avant de retourner son attention sur Louisette.

Louisette releva sa tête frisottée en direction de Cassandra, restant septique de longs instants.

*-Si vous-vous maiées... dans deux jours, va falloir se dépêcher d'êtes sures!* Croisant ses bras presque autoritaires, fronçant ses petites arcades châtains lorsque Cassandra échappa un rire.

*-Je suis bien d'accord.* Affirma ma Nevâranne, retournant son attention sur moi. ùIl va falloir être certaine de notre choix.* Hochant du chef, l'air déterminée, ce qui en soit, n'était ni bon ni mauvais pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX

J'aidais Mère à ranger ses multiples plantes séchées, les séances herboristeries étaient plus qu'appréciées dans le clan, notamment pour l'apprentissage des apprentis d'Ellathin. Aussi m'appliquais-je à la tâche pour leur faciliter le travail. Il faisait beau, et les Pentaghast étaient partis admirer Cassandra, qui dressait Thalion dans l'enclos des hahls. Les elfes de mon clan étaient particulièrement admiratifs qu'une humaine l'amadoue, c'était une chose réellement exceptionnelle.

Remuant un mélange nauséabond, mes pensées voguaient vers ma douce Nevârrane, très vite obscurcies par les bribes de ce réveil aux côtés de Cullen. Le commandant n'avait pas sorti le bout du nez de toute la mâtiné, et je le comprenais, moi-même, je me demandais comment j'arrivais à affronter le regards des autres.

*-Qui a t-il ma fille?* Me demanda Mère, s'installant devant moi pour découper les tiges de Lotus-Noir.

*-Si je te le disais, tu sauterais de joie Mère... donc autant éviter le sujet.* Dis-je, dépitée, malaxant la mixture dans mon bol boisé.

*-Allons, guère de sarcasme avec moi ma belle... dis moi tout. C'est cette femme encore?* Dressant ses arcades tatouées, elle me pinça la joue comme elle le ferrait avec une enfant en bas-âge.

*-Cette femme...* Limitais-je roulant des yeux. *Ma femme, du moins, bientôt... même si je commence à me dire que c'est partie sur une mauvaise voie...* Je pris un air offusqué au sourire mesquin de Mère.

*-Je plaisante ma fille, tu n'as plus le sens de l'humour à vivre dans ta petite forteresse de roches... hum...?*Soupirant d'agacement.

*-Je me suis réveillée... dans les bras d'un autre.*Dis-je, fermant les yeux, comme si j'allais recevoir un ouragan de joie en pleine tête. Ré-ouvrant l'œil gauche, je put observer Mère bouche béante.

*-Tu as fais qu...?*

*-Tu as bien entendue... Pfff...* Je lâchais les affaires en bois de Mère, cédant en un petit sanglot que je n'avais sincèrement pas vue venir. Me frottant le visage furieusement, je pleurais comme une enfant, n'osant plus bouger d'un poils.

*-Ne te met pas dans des états pareils...* Mère sauta de son tabouret, m'enlaçant comme elle le faisait lorsque je mesurais trois kiwi. J'y trouvais là tout le confort désiré, si ce n'est plus, me mouchant dans son col, j'imaginais d'ici Mère lever les yeux au ciel.

*-Viens dedans, et explique moi.* Me dit-elle à mi-mot, m'attirant dans l'aravel montée en tente pour faire office de hutte.

...

Je lui racontais mon réveil surprenant, elle ne semblait pas amusée, à mon grand étonnement, je trouvais de la peine dans ses iris semblables aux miens.

*-Je me souviens t'avoir vue danser, et ta partenaire commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, dans le sens ou, tu semblait vouloir danser avec tout le monde. *Elle me sourit avant de m'ébouriffer ma tignasse claire. * Livaël à finit par danser avec ta compagne, histoire qu'elle se sente moins seule... je crois que tu pourras aller le remercier.* Elle me sourit, mon visage se décomposant par la jalousie.

*-Ho... mais... tu n'as pas vue Cullen avec moi?* Demandais-je la voix faible.

*-hum non... je suis désolée ma puce, mais tu étais si enjouée, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention avec qui et comment. Ta relation avec ta Nevâranne me semblait... stable?*

*-Pas autant que désirée... visiblement.* Gonflant les joues, je me ratatinais sur place. *Je me sentais joyeuse avec l'ivresse de l'alcool, mais rien de plus poussé que mes festivités précédentes avec les membres de l'Inquisition... je ne comprends pas... et puis, Cullen? Sérieusement? Tout nous opposes, il est aussi timide que frigide, et il ne m'a jamais réellement attiré, c'est un bon compagnon et un ami fidèle, rien de plus.* Dis-je brassant l'air d'agacement.

*-Alors nous devrions commencer par inspecter les aliments de la veille... un empoisonnement aphrodisiaque ne me semblerait pas idiot... si tu me confirme que Cullen et toi... puis, au point de devoir se ficher complètement de notre avis pour ta relation avec cette humaine, c'est que tu y crois à ton projet hum?* Demanda t-elle, sur un ton doux, maternel, qui, je le réalisais tout juste, me manquait affreusement.

*-J'y crois...* Dis-je, lui offrant un sourire timide.

*-Si j'étais toi cependant ma fille, j'irais lui dire les faits, et le comment du pourquoi, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure. Tromper son amante à deux jours de votre union doit-être déjà bien assez blessant, alors si la rumeur vient à ses oreilles, et qu'elle crois à une relation passionnée... autant rester franche et foncer tête baissée, c'est la devise des Levallan!*Dit-elle fièrement.

*-Depuis quand Mère?* Demandais-je courbant mes sourcils d'amusement.

*-Maintenant! Aller file la retrouver!* Elle tapa sur la table, me souriant d'un air déterminé, qui m'offrit le courage nécessaire pour sortir de l'aravel et affronter tout se petit monde.

...

Cassandra était contre l'enclos, en sueur, sa chemise entrouverte pour laisser respirer sa poitrine, que je savais généreuse. Un pieds sur le bois de la clôture, l'autre au sol, même dans le plus simple apparat je la trouvais somptueuse. Elric Mortimer et sa bande de noblesse étaient retournés avec les autres Levallan, et je voyais enfin l'opportunité d'être seule à seule avec elle.

*-Cassi...?*Demandais-je, grimpant la clôture pour sauter et me retrouver proche d'elle, elle se détacha de son appuis, décroisant ses bras à mon arrivée. Je voulais me glisser contre elle, mais naturellement je me refusais à me jeter sur elle, par politesse, et surtout vue les circonstances...*Pour cette nuit je voulais... hae...* Hésitante, j'observais du coin de l'oeil Thalion, se grand noiraud semblait froncer les sourcils, comme pour m'inviter à poursuivre... je devenais folle...

*-Tu voulais quoi? Passer la nuit ailleurs? Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, j'ai fouillée toutes les tentes sauf celle indiquée par notre chère Dame de fer, donc... écourte Tara.*Croisant ses bras de nouveau, elle m'observait d'un air strict, renfermé, d'une attitude glaciale. Hésitant à poursuivre, je mis un temps considérable avant de répondre, espérant que Louisette nous saute dessus, malheureusement la petite batifolait avec ceux de son âge.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, je racontais en détails ce que j'avais ressentie pendant le repas du soir, et mon réveil pour le moins explicite. Je poursuivais la voix faible, ne voyant aucune réactions de Cassandra.

*-...après, je vous ai retrouvée vous et Elric Mortimer devant la tente de Varric, vous connaissez la suite.* Croisant mes bras dans mon dos t'elle une enfant fautive, je ne vis pas arriver la main de Cassandra s'abattre sur ma pommette gauche, c'est seulement lorsque je vacillais sur la droite, ma main malaxant ma joue, que je compris la gifle magistrale que je venais de recevoir. Relevant mes yeux hagards vers ma partenaire, je subie l'allé-retour de sa main, et je dois l'avouer, elle avait la main lourde. Me malaxant l'autre côté de joue, je sentais ma peau piquer des deux côtés, chauffant sous la pression des deux coups. Hébétée je regardais ma moitié me fusiller du regard, aucune larme, pas même une grimace, elle était d'un neutre glacial. Sans dire mot elle tourna les talons, me laissant seule lamentablement, j'avais ce que je méritais, mais tout de même, milles questions surgirent dans ma tête, était-ce la fin? Tout ça pour ça? Aurais-je due attendre? Me taire? Faire semblant?...

Regardant autour de moi, je voyais quelques elfes nous observer, ainsi que mes amis, du moins en partie, Elric Mortimer et sa famille semblait eux, n'avoir rien perçue, et en un sens j'étais soulagée.

La boule au ventre je cherchais du regard Cassandra, et ne fut cas moitié surprise de la voir pénétrer dans la tente de commandement. J"imaginais d'ici la catastrophe. Varric courait déjà en direction de la tente, et je le vis accélérer lorsque le bruit de bois s'entrechoquant se fit entendre.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je courais à toute vitesse vers la tente, sautant par dessus l'enclos, Livaël tenta de m'interpeller pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'eu pas le temps de l'entendre, fonçant tête baissée vers la tente de Cullen. Cassandra en venait rarement aux mains, mais lorsque ça arrivait, il y avait souvent plus de mal que de peur, chez l'autre protagoniste tout particulièrement, homme ou femme.

Passant le pan de la tente, j'eu le temps de comprendre la situation, Varric tenais le bras de Cassandra, ma femme sur Cullen affalé sur le bureau de commandement, le visage du Commandant était rouge sang et en vue des poings recouverts d'égratignures de ma partenaire, ou ex partenaire... me dis-je avec effrois, je compris que le pauvre bougre accusait lourdement notre situation.

*-Cassandra reprenez-vous!* Criait Varric, essayant de la tirer en arrière. Elle lui mit un coup de coude, volontaire ou non, en plein dans les dents, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trébuche et ne chute lourdement dans le tas de parchemins de l'Inquisition. Je m'empressais d'aider Varric à se relever, avant de voir Cullen repousser violemment ma moitié par un grand coup de pieds dans le ventre.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui je devais soutenir, se taper dessus ne ferrait pas avancer les choses, pourtant voir ma Nevâranne chuter au sol se relevant maladroitement la main posée sur le ventre, me fit littéralement vriller. Je lâchais Varric, m'interposant entre les deux soldats, Cullen c'était relevé l'air furieux, et Cassandra repoussait mon bras d'un geste brusque.

*-ça Suffit! Nous ne saurons pas ce qui c'est réellement produis en se frappant dessus les uns les autres, Cullen... est dans le même état que moi, il ne se souvient de rien, alors... arrêtons les frais ici, et essayons de comprendre?* Dis-je essoufflée, Cassandra me passa presque dessus pour mettre une droite au Commandant, j'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille essayant de toutes mes forces de la faire reculer. *Cassandra! BORDEL!* Criais-je, la repoussant de toutes mes forces, elle me bouscula violemment s'extirpant de ma poigne, et je fut presque certaine d'avoir vue le visage de ma douce marquée par les larmes, notre contact avait probablement déclenchée sa torpeur.

*-Comprendre quoi?Q que vous êtes deux salopards!? Lâchez moi, Lâchez moi où je jure sur la tête d'Anthony que je vous refais le portrait Inquisitrice!* Me menaça t-elle, me poussant contre Cullen qui me rattrapa de justesse. Cassandra marcha quelques instants se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle était rouge de visage, une veine gonflée sur sa tempe droite, j'étais certaine que dans cet état là, même moi n'aurais sue apaisée sa douleur. Elle évitait mon regard, et, tel un animal en cage, ne cessait de marcher en rond, mettant deux trois coups de pieds dans la caisses à munition, nous faisant tout les trois sursauter.

Les mains de Cullen étaient posées sur mes bras, il avait adopté une posture protectrice, et lorsque Cassandra nous jeta un regard furieux, je vis très clairement ses iris sombres se poser sur les mains de mon ami. Très vite, plus pour le défendre que ma propre survie, je me détachais de lui, Cassandra se retourna pour mettre un énième coup de pieds dans l'ameublement, faisant tomber lourdement un porte-lance, laissant s'éparpiller les hallebardes et autres armes allongées, au sol.

*-Varric, Cullen, laissez nous!* Dis-je fermement, il ne bougèrent pas, alors je me répéta plus sévère. *SORTEZ, vous ne nous aidez pas là!* J'allais ouvrir le pan de la tente, Cullen et Varric échangèrent un regard soucieux, mais je semblais déterminée et j'eu raison d'eux.

Une fois seules à seules, je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec cet animal fougueux, comme elle avait amadouée Thalion, je devais l'amadouer à mon tour.

*-Cassandra, sur ma vie, et vous le savez très bien, jamais je ne vous aurez trompée, pas même dans mes rêves les plus fous... *Je n'arrivais pas à avoir son attention, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, hyperactive, mais je n'avais pas peur. Avoir peur d'elle l'aurait insultée, c'était ma protectrice pas l'inverse. *Mère cherche à savoir si je n'ai pas était victime d'une mauvaise farce, elle pense sérieusement à un mélange aphrodisiaque, et je suis assez d'accords avec elle. J'ai probablement était droguée, et aussi idiot soit la chose, c'est de la manipulation pure et dure... regardez moi... Cassandra?* Me plaçant devant elle à plusieurs reprises, je finis par arrêter sa course qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle braqua ses yeux noir en ma direction, et je dois l'admettre, je ne faisais pas la maline sur le moment...*Vous pensez réellement que je suis frivole? Si j'avais était légère dans notre relation, pourquoi aurais-je pressé notre union devant mes dieux, pourquoi en pleine guerre? Et surtout...* Je tentais un sourire, essayant en douce d'agripper le col de sa chemise, si jamais elle avait le reflex de vouloir s'enfuir.* Avec Cullen... sérieusement? Vous me connaissais, Cullen est comme un frère... et tout comme vous, il ne me plait que sur le plan amical... vous le savez, vous me connaissez, mieux que personne...mieux que ma propre Mère!*

Je voyais les iris sombre de ma femme retrouver leur teinte noisette habituelle, ses pupilles tremblaient, cherchant dans le vide une chose à la qu'elle se raccrocher. Lorsque je la sentis se reculer, j'eu le reflex désespéré de la tirer vers moi, forçant un baiser maladroit, tirant sur le col de sa chemise, j'entendis le tissus craquer, et pourtant, sur la pointe des pieds, je poursuivais mon échange.

Ses lèvres ne s'ouvraient pas, et je d'eu redoubler d'effort pour la faire céder, grimpant de mes bouts de pieds sur ses bottes pour essayer désespérément de la dominer. Mes poings tremblaient tant je tirais sur le tissus, mes dents me faisaient mal je les écrasaient contre ses lèvres pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'elle céda enfin, je sentis sa poigne se refermer sur mes reins, et en un temps record, je me retrouvais sur la table de commandement, les mains de Cassandra tirant sur mes vêtements, les arrachant en un rien de temps.

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais sur sa chemise bien mal menée, la tirant en arrière pour la lui retirer rapidement, les boutons éclatèrent dans la volée, roulant sur la carte géographique de la région. Elle se redressa, s'éloignant de mes lèvres, pour baisser mon pantalon m'emportant avec lui, je d'eu me tenir à la table pour ne pas me retrouver le cul par terre, Cassandra baissa le sien jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ne prenant même pas la peine de se dévêtir complètement avant de se jeter sur moi, m'écrasant contre la table.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahie, et lorsque les premiers coups de rein vinrent un cri s'arracha de ma gorge, je m'agrippais férocement au dos de ma Nevâranne, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses côtes, j'étais désespérément éprise d'elle, et la brutalité de notre échange charnel enflamma mes entrailles comme jamais. Je sentais les doigts de Cassandra presser mes fesses douloureusement, forçant le contact de nos intimités à s'épouser, je n'étais habituellement pas friande de violence au lit, mais je devais le lui accorder, Cassandra était douée, et elle savait donner le rythme avec ça.

Après un long moment à accuser l'ardeur de ma moitié, je sentis les fluides jouissifs embraser ceux de ma compagne, un râle grave s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, elle se laissa choie sur moi, reprenant son souffle périlleusement. je malaxais ferment ses fesses recouvertes de sueur, appréciant plus que tout le rebondie de son postérieur.

*-Je suis faites pour toi...* Dis-je dans un soupire, avant de voir le visage rougie d'envie et de colère de Cassandra se relever, ses lèvres vinrent épouser les miennes avec hardeur, sa langue tournant et retournant autour de la mienne, au moins une chose était sure, sexuellement, je la comblais toujours, mais au font de moi je doutais... était-ce un aurevoir? Un adieu? Un simple coup de colère à évacuer de la plus naturelle façon qui soit entre nous? Ou une réconciliation?...

*-Vous êtes faites pour moi...* Soupira t-elle finalement, lèvres contre lèvres, j'avais la réponse tant attendue, et mon coeur sembla exploser en un millier de papillons chatouillant mon abdomen, les larmes m'échappèrent sans que je ne puisse résister.

Cassandra serra son étreinte contre moi, et je remarquais le bazars que nous avions mis, et notre posture des plus subjective... nous étions décidément infernales, et je finis par rire de la situation, mes jambes relevées autour des reins de Cassandra qui rit à son tour, observant presque navrée dans quel état nous-nous étions mises.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT

Ouvrant un oeil mollement, la flemmardise était de mise pour l'Inquisitrice que j'étais. Remuant des orteils sous ma couette verte de l'Inquisition, je me lovais contre le dos ferme et balafré de ma concubine, mordant chaudement son omoplate, léchant sa peau de sel si particulière. Un grognement de contentement se fit entendre, et je fut ravie de voir ma partenaire tourner pour me faire face, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et nos regards en disaient long... la nuit avait été particulièrement passionnelle, et je devais l'avouer, notre sommeil avait été court mais suffisamment revigorant.

*-Inquisitrice...*Me dit-elle, s'avançant pour happer mes lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

*-Maître-Chercheuse Pentaghast...* Répondais-je sur le ton de l'amusement, partageant avec elle de doux petits baisers sonores. Nous nous enlacions comme au premier jours, mes orteils froids chatouillant ceux, plus chauds, de ma compagne, nous jouions ensembles dans notre cocon intime. C'était des moments privilégiés, et c'est pour cette raison que je me battais contre Corypheus avec tant d'acharnement, l'idée de vivre ma vie au côtés de ma femme, puis notre descendances, pour moi, c'était la seule raison de se lever aussi combative chaque matin.

Un bruit de pas s'approchant de notre tente conjugale m'interpella, je levais la tête, et remontais prestement la couverture sur nous. La tête de Mère apparue dans la tente, sans gêne aucune.

*-J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.* Dit-elle, avant de jeter un regard curieux à Cassandra, ma douce remonta rapidement le pan de tissus vert pour couvrir ses jolies fesses rebondies, et je vis au sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Mère, ma partenaire lui plaisait bien dans le font... déjà que j'étais jalouse, si ma propre Mère se mettais à reluquer ma douce Nevâranne... j'allais vraiment devenir aigre.

*-Oui... et bien on se lèvent, s'habillent et te rejoins?* Dis-je, me lovant jalousement contre Cassandra, je vis au sourire de ma partenaire qu'elle voyait mon petit jeu de jalousie opérer, il était évident que je n'avais put la tromper volontairement, déjà la tromper tout court javais du mal à le croire!

...

Nous entrions dans la hutte de Mère, elle nous avait préparée un petit déjeuner oeuf dur, pain chaud, tartines confiture, et tartelettes d'abricots. Je m'installais en premier, Cassandra avait encore la tête dans les coussins, et vue les épis monstrueux derrière son crâne, je me trouvais presque bien coiffée à côté.

*-Bien dormis les filles?*Nous demanda t-elle, servant deux larges bols de lait de hahl chaud avec une culière de miel.

*-huhum...* Grommelais-je, mettant le nez dans mon bol, Cassandra fit de même, Mère nous regardais tour à tour, et je jurerais avoir lue de la compassion dans ses yeux, j'observais à mon tour Cassandra, elle leva le nez vers moi, ses deux petits yeux noisette étaient plissés de fatigue, un véritable petit ourson au réveil... et il était à moi l'ourson! *On à eu une courte nuit.* Dis-je, me raclant la gorge.

*-Ho je sais bien... vous avez d'ailleurs écourtaient la nuit à tous ceux qui dormaient autour de votre tente.* Dit Mère, ricanant en voyant Cassandra enfoncer son jolie petit nez dans son bol, moi faisant de même pour me faire oublier, ne serrais-ce que quelques instants.

*-Et donc!* Dis-je à voix haute, essayant de prendre de m'assurance face à mon espiègle de Mère.* Que voulais-tu nous montrer?*

*-Ceci!* Elle poussa sur la table une petite fiole verdâtre.*Du Sang de Duchesse!*Affirma t-elle, je relevais la tête posant mon bol sur la table à cette annonce.

*-C'est impossible... tu penses?*Demandais-je, confuse, Cassandra nous regarda tour à tour, avant de poser elle aussi son breuvage.

*-Quelqu'un m'explique?*Demande t-elle.

*-Et bien...*Je me grattais la tempe, réfléchissant à la suite.* Disons... le Sang de Duchesse est une drogue à base de sang de Drake blanc, c'est relativement onéreux, et interdit sur le marché. De tout temps mon clan en fabrique pour redonner vigueur aux hommes et prospérer généreusement nos rands... mais c'est relativement rare, et c'est surtout dans le cas où une descendance est difficile à avoir. * Mère poursuivit.

*-Le Sang de Duchesse provoque des hallucinations, des troubles de la mémoires sur une courte durée, comme l'ivresse, mais bien plus violente. La libido est atteinte et le désir pour les autres se décuple, quelque soit la personne, le toucher s'accentue, et... l'envie de coucher se fait sentir fortement. Les effets secondaires peuvent êtres inquiétants, vomissements répétés, perte d'équilibre, déprime... à petite dose c'est un aphrodisiaque efficace, et l'homme dure longtemps au lit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.* Nous expliqua t-elle, je frémis à l'idée d'un Cullen plein d'ardeur entre mes cuisses, le dégoût remonta, et je ne put retenir un relent, vomissant sur le côté mon lait chaud en me levant de mon tabouret.

Cassandra se leva rapidement, posant ses mains sur mes hanches avant de caresser mon front.

*-Et la fièvre c'est en prime?*Demanda t-elle, observant ma Mère avec inquiétude.

...

En un rien de temps je me retrouvais allongée dans le lit de Mère, la fièvre était montée depuis mon réveil, et je commençais à m'inquiéter pour mon état. Cassandra était à mon chevet, Cullen était aussi présent, se faisant ausculté, il semblait plus solide que moi, mais les détails qu'il donna sur son état génital vivement élevé confirma à Mère que nous avions étaient drogués. Cassandra se refusais à tenir compagnie au Commandant, elle restait avec moi, je la sentais tendue, le fait qu'il est put avoir un rapport avec ma personne lui faisait un mal de chien. Je caressais donc les doigts de ma belle louve entre les miens, lui souriant tendrement pour espérer calmer sa frustration grandissante.

Mère et Cullen allèrent s'isoler dans l'aravel d'à côté, il devait lui donner les détails du moindre souvenir, et je compris que la mémoire lui était en partie revenue. Moi je me voilait la face, mais le souvenir de ses mains épaisses et sèches sur mes hanches si frêles revenaient peut à peut, j'évitais d'y penser, pourtant...

*-Raconte moi...* Dit Cassandra à mi-mot, elle n'osais plus croiser mon regard, observant mon cou, tout en jouant machinalement avec mes doigts.

*-Je ne suis pas certaine...*Dis-je la voix faible.

*-J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre pour avancer.*Se malaxant la nuque, elle soupira, je sentais d'ici son souffle saccadée, je la voyais souffrir, et je savais que ce que j'allais dire allait l'achever, mais si cela pouvait nous aider à passer le cape une bonne fois pour toute.

*-Je me souviens, de sa poigne contre mes reins...de sa douceur, il n'a pas était brusque un seul instant.*Dis-je, me renfrognant sur moi même, une grimace de dégoût se gravant sur mes traits, Cullen était bel homme, mais je voyais l'acte odieux, et voir le visage de Cassandra se fermer aussi durement me faisait mal, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginée.

*-Avez-vous... jouis?*Me demanda t-elle, visiblement l'idée d'un rapport aboutis compressais à vue d'oeil sa cage thoracique, rendant sa respiration difficile.

*-C'est assez flou... je ne me souviens que de quelques instants, mais il est fort probable... enfin, probablement.* Je me hissais sur le coussin, m'asseyant sur le lit en tirant le bras de Cassandra vers moi. Je voulais qu'elle s'allonge contre mon buste, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, sagement, enlaçant mon bras droit entre les siens, elle ferma les yeux les lèvres tremblantes. Elle mis un temps considérable avant de pouvoir répondre, et je me mettais à sa place.

*-Vous savez que je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais?*Dit-elle, un soupire lasse prenant le dessus sur sa peine.

*-Oui.. mais il est aussi victime que moi Cassi...*

*-Pour une victime, il devait prendre un grand plaisir à baiser votre corps jusqu'au petit matin, j'imagine d'ici son air suffisant à vous pénétrer l'entre-jambe, vous ensemençant autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.*Elle releva la tête vers moi, son air furieux me glaça le sang et je n'osa pas rétorquer dessuite.* Je suppose cas fêter notre union prochaine, il c'est fait un malin plaisir à prendre toutes les voies possibles, qui à le faire qu'une nuit autant profiter pleinement de l'Inquisitrice? Ou ça aussi vous ne vous en souvenez pas Tara?*Me demanda t-elle acide, la gifle que je lui mis fut plus sonore que douloureuse, j'en fut surprise moi même et enroula automatiquement mes bras autour de sa nuque, la tirant vers moi pour lui imposer une étreinte, qu'elle accepta sans en avoir réellement le choix.

Je savais que ma tromperie n'allait pas s'excuser si facilement, mais cela promettait de nombreuses disputes à venir, et ça n'avait rien d'enchantant à une journée de nos épousailles.

Après une petite heure de repos, Cassandra s'était assoupie contre moi, les pieds ballottant dans le vide, je vis Mère rentrer dans la hutte portant une caisse de fioles diverses. Ellathin entra à son tour, et je sentis une boule d'angoisse serrer ma gorge, depuis mon arrivée au sein du clan, nous n'avions échangeaient aucun mot, c'était pourtant l'homme que je considérée comme mon père... avant le conclave du moins...

Ellathin quitta Mère pour nous rejoindre, il tira un tabouret et s'installa à mon chevet. J'hésitais à réveiller Cassandra, elle n'aimerait certainement pas être en mauvaise posture devant mon Archiviste... et pourtant, je n'eu pas le coeur de la brusquer, préfèrent favoriser le repos de mon amante au respect des ancêtres.

*-C'est une très belle femme.*Me dit-il, ses larges yeux gris observaient avec attention les traits de mon amante, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahie aussitôt, il est vrai que ma promise était des plus belles demoiselle d'Orlaïs, même si son allure garçonne en rebutait plus d'un, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas percevoir son jolie minois. *-Marquée par la guerre.* Il vient caresser la joue gauche de Cassandra, frôlant la cicatrice qui creusait sa joue.*Elle fait très jeune pour son âge, le temps, lui, ne semble pas vouloir l'enlaidir. Je suis honoré d'être là le jour de votre union, ici au sein de notre clan.* Son regard croisa le mien, et je fut plus que reconnaissante de ses aveux.

*-Merci Archiviste...*Dis-je, pressant jalousement contre moi, ma belle endormie.

*-Ta Mère m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes à votre sujet... la perte d'un être cher ravage l'esprit et le coeur, je pense que la mort de ton père y est pour beaucoup, excuse son comportement déplacé, tu sais comme personne ce que peut faire le chagrin.*Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je fut submergée par un bien-être qui me semblait disparue depuis mon départ d'ici pour le Conclave.

*-Je sais Archiviste... c'est pourquoi je n'en tiens pas rigueur... lorsque le temps sera venue je promet de lire et relire les récits de ma compagne à nos petits enfants, c'est une grande guerrière, une amie fidèle, une amante sulfureuse, et de loin la plus loyale des épouse, il ne me reste plus cas découvrir cette dernière étape... je...* Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je rajoutais rougissante.*Vous ne savez pas comme il me tarde de m'unir à elle pendant mon union sous le regard bienveillant de Mythal... c'est très important pour moi, je suis, et reste une Dalatienne... elle est de sang royal, et regardez Père, le temps de l'esclavagisme est révolue, nous sommes aux portes d'une nouvelle ère... *Je pressais Cassandra comme moi, elle se mis à grogner de contentement, murmurant quelque chose.

*-Tara... laisse moi dormir un peut, je m'occuperais de toi après... promis...*Miaula t-elle, souriant en coin avant de se rendormir lourdement. Elle venait de gâcher mon monologue sur-enjoué, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, bien au contraire, le sourire d'Ellathin me rendait doublement joyeuse.

*-Comme je le disais.*Reprit-il.*Vous formez un couple merveilleux, j'en serais presque envieux.* Riant derrière sa main, il prit un air plus sombre. *Mais je ne suis pas ici pour offrir ma bénédiction,pas seulement dirons nous... j'ai retrouvé des traces de Sang de Duchesse dans ta coupe de vin, ainsi que dans celle de Cullen, questionnant les membres de ton entourage, et le clan, j'ai découvert les avis de chacun sur toi et sur le commandant. Il semblerait à première vue que ce soit un garçon très... rigide, coincé, pour ne pas dire autre chose.*Il sourit en coin face à mon air désabusé, avant de continuer.*Et j'ai crue comprendre qu'il était enclin à un rapprochement entre vous et lui... affectif, presque romantique, mais guère du genre à sauter sur les reins de la première venue. Aussi... celui qui à versé le Sang de Duchesse dans vos coupes connait Cullen, et vous connais. C'est ce que j'en déduis.*

*-Quelqu'un de l'Inquisition?* Fronçant mes arcades.* Impossible, aucun de mes amis ne voudrait me séparer de Cassandra, encore moins me jeter dans les bras de Cullen, tout le monde sait que je suis éprise de ma fiancée, plus que tout au monde. Et personne n'aurait le culot de...*Je m'arrêtais sur ces dernières paroles... si , il y avait bien une personne culottée comme pas deux... mais cela me semblait impossible... pas elle... pas encore! Fronçant mes sourcils je sursautais, réveillant ma douce sans le vouloir.* Bon-sang mais c'est biensur!*

*-TARA N'EST PAS ENCEINTE!* Cassandra sursauta se levant à moitié, dégainant sa lame, avant de papillonner des yeux, elle menaçait Ellathin du bout de sa lame. Il eu le bon reflex de reculer de son tabouret. Me jetant un regard curieux, elle rengaina son arme, ravalant sa salive.*J'ai... je... pardonnez moi...*Dit-elle, se rasseyant timidement sur le bord du lit, je lui frottais le dos pour la calmer, décidément ma louve avait des inquiétudes qu'elle me cachait, j'en fut contrariée, mais pas au point d'oublier ma déduction précédente.

Ellathin se rassit doucement, et finit par se d'étendre en voyant que l'ouragan était passé. Moi je reprenais un air déterminée, je savais qui j'allais voir, comment j'allais agir, et surtout, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups cette fois!


	8. Chapter 8

(Crem ou Krem, j'écris certains prénoms différemment, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas outre mesure. Le rythme de publication risque de ralentir un peut, semainechargée à venir. Excusez moi d'avance.)

CHAPITRE HUIT

Je traversais les tentes de l'Inquisition à grandes enjambées, zigzagant entre les sacs de mes alliés. J'étais déterminée, pire encore, furieuse. Arrivée sous la tente où quelques-uns de mes Hommes les plus proches, et mes amis, déjeunaient. Je vis très nettement la tête blondinette de Sera, dos à moi, mangeant une tartelette en compagnie de sa partenaire Crem et Varric à sa gauche. Me précipitant sur elle tel un fauve sur sa proie, j'attrapais sa tigniasse de blé d'une main de fer, lui arracha un cri de stupeur, bien vite stopé lorsque j'enfonçais d'un coup sec, sa tête contre la table, j'enttendis quelque chose crasquait et je souhaiitais sincèrement que ce soit son arrête nazale et non sa tartine confiture d'abricot.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, que déjà je la tirais brutalement en arrière, arrachant dans la foulée, quelques cheveux blond de sa tête, avant de lui mettre deux coups de genoux dans le ventre, je n'étais pas violente, encore moi envers des amis, mais là... mon mariage était en péril par sa faute, et je n'avais pas besoin de perdre du temps à enquêter sur le coupable, il n'y avait qu'une sotte pour agir aussi égoïstement.

*-Mais.. va pas!*Hurla t-elle essayant de se dégager de moi, lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, je sue qu'elle avait compris, elle savait que j'étais enfin au jus de sa petite affaire. En une fraction de seconde mon visage s'abattit contre le sien, nos nez se cognant douloureusement, nos fronts pulsants au choc, ma tête bascula en arrière et je pris de l'élan pour lui mettre un deuxième coup de boule. Un long filament rouge s'échappa de ses narines, éclaboussant ma mâchoire dans la volée, je devais saigner aussi, mais peut m'importais. Je sentis des bras tenter de m'attraper certainement pour m'éloigner de Sera, mais en un mouvement rapide je sautais sur elle, roulant au sol, elle m'envoya quelques coups de poings dans les côtes pour me faire reculer, mais la rage en moi me donnait la force de poursuivre.

Mes poings s'abattaient sur ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres, ses arcades étaient couvertes de sang et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Deux bras solides m'attrapèrent pour me soulever brusquement, Iron-Bull venait d'enlacer mon buste me tenant dans les airs alors que je cherchais à frapper Sera de mes pieds.

*-C'est elle! c'est ça faute si j'en suis là! je vais te tuer tu m'entends?!*Criais-je, gesticulant dans tous les sens, je peinais à retenir mes forces magique, peut certaine des dégâts que cela pourrait causer.

Cassandra arriva au pas de course, Crem releva doucement Sera qui toussait et crachait du sang, l'elfe s'élança sur moi pour se venger, mais je levais ma jambe telle une lance, mon talon s'abattant sur sa mâchoire l'assommant presque sur l'instant.

*-Tara!*Cassandra s'interposa, attrapant mes pieds d'une main de fer, avant de s'avancer vers moi l'air furieuse, elle pris mon visage de sa main droite, me forçant à la regarder yeux dans les yeux.*Bon-sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends?!*

*-C'est elle! Le Sang de Duchesse... c'est cette garce!* Criais-je sur ma partenaire, éclaboussant son visage de perles rouge sanguine, il est vrai que je sentais le sang s'accumuler dans ma bouche suite aux coups répétés. Cassandra devient livide, m'interrogeant du regard, avant de se retourner pour observer Sera.

L'elfine se frottait le nez, tout en nous observant, je n'eu pas le temps de soupirer que le poing de Cassandra s'abattit sur le visage de Sera, un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre, et la tête blonde de l'elfe bascula brusquement en arrière. Cassandra se figea sur place, elle n'était pas de mon gabarit loin de là, nous échangions tous un regard inquiet, Sera ne bougeait plus.

Varric quitta les lieux en courant prestement vers la tente de Mère, quelques instants plus tard une délégation d'elfes vinrent récupérer Sera, lorsque je vis son visage il était couvert de bleu, de sang, et le craquement que nous avions entendue était peut-être les cervicales... si tel était le cas, Sera ne serrait plus jamais comme avant.

Crem suivit le groupe des elfes l'air livide, Cassandra se retourna finalement vers moi les yeux imbibés de larmes, elle n'avait pas put retenir son coup, pas après tout ça, et si mes intuitions étaient mauvaises, nous venions de détruire notre amie pour rien. Les bras d'iron finirent par se desserrer, et je retombais pieds à terre, le corps tendue comme un arc bandé.

Cassandra s'en alla lentement vers la hutte de Mère, elle marchait étrangement, comme un spectre errant, je la vis tomber raide en avant, le poids des émotions, la torpeur, détruire Sera, tout lui retombait sur le coin du nez.

*-Cassandra!* Je courais immédiatement vers elle, elle avait perdue connaissance, Varric tremblant, vient m'aider à la soulever, et ensembles nous l'amenions dans la hutte de l'Archiviste.

...

Cela faisait quelques heures que Sera était au soin de Mère, et Cassandra avait repris connaissance, se refusant de parler, même à moi, sous mon regard supplication elle restait close.

*-Mon amour... parle moi, je t'en supplie...* Dis-je pour la énième fois, accroupis devant ma Nevârranne, elle avait le visage fermé, aucune larme, pas même le remord lisible dans son regard. Ellathin lui avait offert un bon thé chaud qu'elle ne toucha pas, il avait nettoyé mon visage, j'avais quelques égratignures, mais rien de bien méchant. Je repensais à Sera, j'y étais allée fort... même si, même si elle m'avait jetée dans les bras de Cullen, mettant mon couple en mauvaise posture, jamais je n'aurais voulue la frapper, c'était indigne de moi.

*-Elle est saine et sauve.* Dit Mère en entrant dans la hutte de notre Archiviste, elle était en sueur, essoufflée, et je savais que la journée avait était dure pour elle. Elle me jeta un regard accusateur, avant de soupirer s'approchant de nous.*Ton ami Dorian à retrouvé et inspecté une fiole de Sang de Duchesse dans les affaires de Sera...je suis désolée.*

Je soupirais, dans le font j'aurais aimée me tromper. Je serrais les mains de ma femme, celle-ci se refusant à ouvrir la bouche, je la sentais trembler légèrement, terrifiée par sa propre colère. Elle me regarda enfin avant de baisser la tête, honteuse.

*-Mère...*Dis-je la voix cassée. *Je regrette ce que j'ai fais, c'était... Sera ne mérite pas ça, même après cette énième farce... elle à toujours eu un faible pour moi, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai eu une relation, serte courte, mais sincère avec elle, juste avant de me mettre avec Cassandra. Je...*Hésitante, je poursuivais sur un ton plus faible.* Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir conquérir Cassandra, alors je m'étais comme... défoulée sur Sera... par envie, désir charnel, mais pas par amour, ce qui n'était pas réciproque. Je pensais qu'elle était passée à autre chose.* Je baissais les épaules, Cassandra relevait la tête, elle semblait m'en vouloir, et en un sens, j'étais d'accords avec elle.

*-Votre amie Sera à simplement eu la mâchoire déboîtée, je me suis chargée de la remettre en place, laissons la se reposer quelques heures. Ce qu'elle à fait dans le font, n'est qu'une mauvaise farce, quand à l'infidélité, elle n'est qu'une erreur faite sous les effets d'une drogue puissante, Tara ne pouvait résister. D'ailleurs je suis persuadée qu'elle à confondue Cullen avec vous, les illusions ne sont pas à écartées, et comme dans un état d'ivresse avancée... tout peut arriver, le cerveau en subit les conséquences.* Mère malaxa l'épaule de Cassandra, lui arrachant enfin un maigre sourire.

*-Merci... *Dit ma partenaire, avant de baisser de nouveau la tête, je me hissais sur ses cuisses, emprisonnant sa tête entre mes bras, lovée tout chaudement contre mon buste j'embrassais le haut de son crâne hirsute.

*-ça va aller Chérie... on à pas traversaient tout ça pour échouer à un jour de notre mariage... *Je déglutie, l'idée de me marier après ça me paraissait égoïste. Peut-être même déplacé, fronçant les arcades je cogitais à toute allure, après tout, je n'y était pour rien si Sera n'avait pas passée le cap de notre relation amoureuse... plus charnelle qu'amoureuse à dire vrai...

Mère sortie de notre hutte pour rejoindre Sera et ses soigneurs, quelques instants après elle revenait, un air affolé gravé sur le visage.

*-Elle c'est enfuit!* Dit-elle, nous observant avec deux larges yeux, avant de repartie aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

Je déglutis, comprenant sans mal de qui elle parlait, me redressant aussitôt, j'empoignais mon bâton par reflex et le fixa à mon dos, suivit de Cassandra. Une fois dehors, je vis Varric et Dorian s'enfoncer dans les fourrés, suivit de Crem et Iron-Bull, Mère était de l'autre côté du village, pointant du doigts une direction.

Cassandra m'empoigna le bras, me tirant avec elle, nous entrions dans l'enclos des hahls. Ma partenaire se précipita sur Thalion, usant d'un simple cordage pour entourer ses bois et le guider, elle me tendis la main, et je fut honorée de pouvoir chevaucher la bête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi dans le font...

Nous nous enfoncions dans les bois, j'étais surprise de l'épaisseur du corps de Thalion, sentant ses muscles rouler sous sa robe noir de jais, je m'agrippais fermement aux reins de Cassandra. Une étrange impression se fit tout autour de moi, comme si, juste à cette place, j'étais la personne la plus protégée au monde, sur le dos de la bête, contre le dos de ma femme, je réalisais avec égoïsme que retrouver Sera était devenue secondaire.

*-Dorian pousse toi de mon champ de tir!* La voix de Varric nous interpella, en un mouvement sec Cassandra fit tourner Thalion, celui-ci écrasant branches et feuillages sous ses sabots. En un rien de temps nous arrivions dans une clairière, Varric était présent, Iron-Bull et Crem tentaient de contourner une large ombre touffue, et Dorian se retenais visiblement d'user de magie... je compris sans mal la situation.

Un ours, monstrueux, était à deux pas de Sera, dans sa fuite l'elfine s'était retrouvée acculée dans la clairière, où ,non loin, se trouvait malheureusement la tanière de l'Ourse. Cassandra freina la bête, et me jeta presque immédiatement au sol, sa poigne avait était sévère, et j'eu un mal fou à comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait repoussée, avant de la voir foncer tête baissée vers le prédateur. Thalion avait la gueule penchée en avant, ses larges bois menaçant l'ours d'un impact meurtrier, le premier choc arracha un hurlement à la bête, avant que Cassandra ne s'élance dans un duel désespéré, chevauchant Thalion comme aucun n'elfe n'aurait sue le faire.

Sera en profita pour rouler sur le côté, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les sabots du hahl, et les griffes de son persécuteur. Je savais pourquoi ma partenaire agissait ainsi, par remord, tristesse, regret, mais la voir si proche de l'ours animait en moi un sentiment d'effrois indescriptible, au moindre faux mouvement elle pouvait se faire décapiter d'un coup de patte.

*-Varric tu peux l'avoir d'ici!*Criais-je, me redressant rapidement en fonçant vers mon compagnon, essayant de voir sa visée, malheureusement le duel entre le grand Hahl et l'ours rendait la chose impossible, Varric bougeait Bianca comme il pouvait, essayant de suivre le mouvement des deux bêtes, mais Cassandra sur le dos de sa monture rendait la chose sérieusement dangereuse.

Je croisais le regard soucieux de Dorian, lui comme moi étions impuissants, un éclairs en travers, une onde de choc mal placée, une maigre étincelle et s'en était finit de Cassandra, la magie ici ne pouvait plus nous aider. Iron-Bull se précipita sur Sera, la récupérant dans la volée, avant de rouler dans l'herbe avec elle, esquivant de peut le derrière imposant de l'ours. Je voyais du sang, et il m'était impossible de savoir si c'était celui de Thalion ou de la bête sauvage, la gueule de l'ours claquant nerveusement à une dizaine de centimètre à peine du buste de Cassandra.

Levant sa lame, je la voyait battre l'air, essayant désespérément de blesser l'ours, mais les griffes imposantes du prédateur semblaient se rapprocher peut à peut d'elle. Tirant d'un coup sec sur la corde, elle fit tourner la gueule à Thalion sur la droite, le son visqueux qui s'en suivit me glaça le sang. Une des pique des bois de Thalion venait de se planter profondément dans l'orbite de l'ours, sa cervelle probablement imputée d'une large partie.

Je déglutis, observant le tableau combatif de Cassandra, l'Ours tomba lourdement au sol, une nuée de terre dansant autour de la carcasse, Thalion se redressa lentement, et je put enfin aperception le visage de ma femme, elle semblait ailleurs, comme transportée, c'était régulièrement le cas lorsqu'elle combattait avec acharnement, l'instinct primitif reprenais le dessus sur son stratège habituel.

Je réalisais soudain que mes genoux tremblaient comme deux petits bâtons claquant l'un contre l'autre, j'allais m'élancer vers ma douce, avant que la main réconfortante d'Ellathin ne me freine dans ma lancée. Il me sourit, lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, et m'invita à suivre son regard.

Nous regardions Cassandra descendre du Hahl, comme si c'était un geste naturel, elle retira la corde d'entre les bois du cervidé, et, tout en caressant longuement l'encolure, le laissa s'éloigner d'elle. Le hahl ne se retourna pas, il n'eu aucun regard vers elle, ni nous, comme si, pour lui, nous n'avions jamais existés. Je voyais la silhouette de Cassandra de dos, elle jeta la corde sur la gueule meurtrie de l'ours, et finit par se retourner. Entre temps certains elfes nous avaient rejoins, Mère et Livaël en faisant partie. Je réalisais ô combien ma partenaire avait était héroïque, et mon coeur gonfla à cette vision somptueuse.

Une fois Thalion repartie dans son domaine naturel, tout semblait s'être apaisé, je jetais un regard soucieux vers Sera, celle-ci esquiva soigneusement mon attention. Cassandra sourit légèrement, comme sereine, elle venait de racheter sa faute. Les elfes du clan vinrent inspecter la bête, soulevant ses pattes, certains parlaient déjà de le dépecer, ou le brûler pour honorer les esprits.

Moi je ne voulais qu'une chose, fondre dans les bras de ma Nevârranne, cependant, à ma plus grande surprise, et un zeste de déception, ma douce alla voir Sera en premier lieux, s'accroupissant devant elle en posant sa main sur son genoux. Je m'approchais pour entendre, et surtout montrer que je n'en avait pas rien à faire.

*-... inutile dans parler ici, maintenant. Reposez-vous. Ensuite, nous nous expliquerons, et je n'aurais plus jamais le mauvais geste de lever la main sur ma soeur.* Cassandra empoigna les mains de Sera, lui offrant son sourire le plus chaleureux que je lui connaissais.

*-Je ne mérite pas...* Commença Sera avant d'être interrompue par ma compagne.

*-Le mérite ça se gagne Sera. Et vous avez gagnez mon respect depuis bien longtemps. Nous irons sous la tente de commandement pour s'expliquer, mais Tara comme moi avons déjà pardonnaient en grande partie, ne reste plus cas...* Elle laissa la fin en suspend, levant la tête dans ma direction, je n'avais pas remarquée mes larmes d'inquiétudes perlant le long de mes joues, et je compris ma détresse lorsque Cassandra se leva pour me presser entre ses bras, je craquais comme une enfant subissant un gros chagrin. J'avais eu si peur en la voyant affronter la bête, que mon corps ne réagissait plus que machinalement.

Laissant les elfes se charger de la carcasse, nous rentrions au campement, Crem portait Sera contre elle, ne lui posant pas de question outre mesure, quand à moi, je marchais bras dessus bras dessous avec ma louve, je subissais les derniers spasmes de mes pleurs, regardant le sol devant moi sans oser lever le nez. J'étais en compagnie de ma future épouse, et nous n'étions plus cas quelque heures de notre mariage... qu'elle affaire...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE NEUF

Je rentrais dans la tente de commandement, Cullen avait soigneusement quitté les lieux avant que Cassandra ne nous retrouve. Sera était assise contre la table, la carte de la région négligemment enroulée à sa gauche. Crem n'était pas présente, et je voyais d'ici les signes distinctifs de la nervosité chez ma consœur elfe.

Rongeant ses ongles jusqu'au sang, Sera jetait des regards agacés en ma direction, comme si ma présence rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable. Je m'installais dans une chaise à bascule, croisant mes jambes tout en observant tour à tour notre chère Maître-Chercheuse et ma meilleure archère.

Cassandra, qui était nonchalamment adossée à une poutre de la tente, me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je souris naturellement lorsque son attention se posa sur moi, nos visages encore marqués par les quelques égratignures à cause de l'affrontement avec la bête une heure plus-tôt. Nous avions seulement pris le temps de boire et manger rapidement quelque chose avant de nous réunir en communauté réduite.

*-Je suppose qu'il serait avisé de laisser parler Sera, au vue des circonstances...* Finis-je par dire, exténuée, n'ayant qu'une envie, retrouver ma couche, et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, pour que demain l'aube me soit favorable. Sera soupira profondément, je crue même entendre un juron, fleurit, comme à ces habitudes.

*-Vous... supposez bien, Inquisitrice.* Dit-elle, se détachant de la table, pour marcher lentement en cercle au centre de la tente, nous nous regardions Cassandra et moi, mais aucune de nous ne fut amusée du comportement nerveux de notre acolyte.*J'ai...*Reprit-elle hésitante.*Complètement foiré mon coup! J'suis désolée, au début, c'était une farce, ensuite... houarf.*Baissant les épaules, tout en battant l'air devant elle, d'un air défaitiste.*J'ai jamais voulue ça, du moins... pas comme ça.*

*-Continuez.*Cassandra levait le menton, observant presque inquisitrice notre amie elfe, qui accusait le coup sans broncher.

*-Bah...*Frottant sa nuque, Sera se tourna vers Cassandra, avant de retourner son attention sur moi.*Lorsque j'ai placée du Sang de Duchesse dans votre coupe, à vous et Cullen, j'étais persuadée que ça resterait dans le domaine du chaste, un baiser, un câlin, quelques caresses, des futilités quoi!* S'exclama t-elle, avant de laisser retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses.* Bon-sang, lorsque je vous ai vue filer avec le Commandant dans sa tente, j'pensais pas... Enfin... c'était trop tard.* Elle se rassit brusquement sur la table, hochant négativement du chef.*J'ai merdée.*

*-Mais... pourquoi avoir fait ça?*Cassandra se détacha de sa poutre, gardant les bras croisés, elle observait Sera de bas en haut, comme pour essayer de décrypter quelque chose qui lui échappait.

*-ça me parait évident... pour une Chercheuse, vous cherchez pas bien loin...* Soupira Sera, avant de me jeter un regard débordant de culpabilité. Elle se malaxa de nouveau la nuque, et je fut bien mal à l'aise face à cette annonce, bien qu'évidente à mes yeux. Cassandra m'interrogea du regard, avant de froncer les sourcils, décroisant ses bras brusquement.

*-Vous... voulez dire!*S'exclama t-elle, probablement furieuse en vue de son empressement, ma Nevârranne nous observa tour à tour, et je vis très nettement son arrête nasale se plisser de colère. Je me levais prestement pour venir au plus près d'elle, essayant de prévoir le moindre geste de violence de sa part.

*-Il n'y à rien eu entre Sera et moi depuis belle lurette, donc, inutile de se fâcher. D'autant plus que Sera est, visiblement? Avec Crem.* Dis-je, me tournant vers Sera, qui hocha mollement du chef. Cassandra sembla hésiter un instant, avant de baisser les épaules, glissant ses doigts entre les miens, jalousement.

*-Je sais, j'ai confiance en vous deux... mais voir ma promise filer entre les bras du Commandant, par-ce que mon amie est incapable de passer à autre chose, à deux jours de mon union, je trouve ça rebutant, égoïste, et sacrément cruel.* Cassandra crispa ses doigts, m'imposant une légère douleur à la main, avant que je ne lui secoue le bras gentiment pour la rappeler à l'ordre. *Si Elric Mortimer, ou un autre membre de ma famille apprenait la tromperie, ils s'opposeraient immédiatement à cet accord, pire encore, ils serrait capable de prendre cela comme une offense directe envers leur nom... notre blason.*Cassandra me regarda d'un air peiné, avant de secouer tristement du chef, soupirant.*Sera où aviez-vous la tête...*

*-Entre les cuisses de Crem...*Répondit-elle spontanément, je fronçais les sourcils pour calmer son engouement, surtout face à une Pentghast agacée. Sera perdit son sourire, mais c'était un maigre prix à payer face à la colère grondante de Cassandra.

*-Cullen et moi sommes victimes de vos fourberies, cela aurait due rester innocent, mais le Sang de Duchesse retourne littéralement l'esprit... Sera, il était évident que la soirée allait mal tournée.* Je plissait l'arrête nasale, fronçant mes sourcils en une expression lasse, j'étais agacée, et la discussion tournait en rond. *Vous devrez purger une peine adéquat à vos actions. Je ne me sent pas coupable d'avoir tromper Cassandra, dans le cas où je n'étais pas apte à contrôler ni mes pulsions, ni mes actes. A notre retour à Fort-Céleste, attendez vous à brasser la merde pendant une longue période Sera.* Dis-je avec autant de fermeté que possible, je sentais le regard de Cassandra à ma droite, mais l'ignorais autant que faire se peut.

*-Du moment que je croupie pas dans une geôle...* Mouftant, croisant les bras en m'observant avec agacement.

*-Doucement Sera, je suis en position avantageuse, et de vous à moi, si j'étais à votre place, je baisserais les yeux et rangerais mon audace dans un coin de ma tête, aussi vide soit-elle. Je peut aisément alourdir votre punition, et je pense me montrer assez clémente, les affaires de cœur sont à négliger pendant la Guerre, mais n'oubliez pas jeune fille, que si l'envie m'en prends, je choisis quand et comment organiser mes priorités, faites simplement en sorte d'être du bon côté.*Rajustant mon col, j'hochais du chef tout en me tournant vers Cassandra, celle-ci arborait un maigre sourire mais il semblait sincère. Quand à Sera, elle faisait la tête, comme une enfant j'en avais l'habitude.

*-Et pour Cullen?*Demanda Cassandra tout en m'observant plus intensément que de raison.

*-Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis.* Dis-je, frottant le haut de mon crâne, Sera s'invita dans notre discussion sans plus attendre.

*-Ben... si vous-vous amusez à saute mouflon avec Bouclette, lui aussi en un sens! Sans son attitude frigide habituelle... donc... dans l'histoire, je suis logiquement la seule punis... enfin. Si on suit toujours votre logique Inq!* Haussant les épaules, nous regardant tour à tour presque merdeusement. J'eu un temps de réflexion avant de voir Cassandra me couper l'herbe sous le pieds.

*-Cullen n'est pas notre meneur, quand bien même il soit un Commandant d'exception, il n'en reste pas moins fautif dans l'histoire. Tout autant que vous Sera!*

*-A dire vrai non... tout autant que Tara... enfin, Inquisitrice!* Se corrigea Sera, me souriant malicieusement.

*-Restez à votre place Sera!* Gronda Cassandra, les doigts crispés autour des miens, l'autre main fermée en un poing d'acier.

*-Sera n'a pas tout à fait tords... Cullen n'aura aucune sanction, il est aussi victime que moi dans cette histoire, pour l'heure...* Je soupirais, souriant malgré le visage décomposé de ma promise.*J'ai besoin de repos, d'un bain chaud, et d'une longue nuit de sommeil, demain sera notre jours, et je ne laisserais rien ni personne me gâcher ce moment, pas même Sera.* Je m'amusais de la tête blondinette de Sera qui arborait un faciès tordue par le remord, puis le visage de Cassandra s'éclaircit, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, j'y lisais du bonheur, et c'était un franc sucés. *-Cassandra rejoignez moi au plus vite, il est hors de question que mon repos se face sans vous.* Sur ce, je tournais les talons, lâchant sa main, et quittais la tente de Commandement comme j'y étais venue.

...

En chemin je croisais Livaël et Mère, tout deux semblaient s'agiter sous la toile rouge de l'aravel de l'Archiviste. Je m'approchais, curieuse.

*-Que-ce passe t-il ici?* Demandais-je, amusée par le sursaut de ces deux la.

*-Tara! Tu ne devineras jamais!* M'annonça Livaël, il s'agitait sur place, souriant joyeusement, alors que Mère interrompa aussitôt.

*-L'Ours... sa large toison brune était recouverte de balafres, nous avons retrouvaient ceci dans son cuir, enfonçait dans sa chair solide comme la roche.* Mère déroula un petit ruban de cuir, et je vis de mes yeux un fragment de lame, elle était recouverte de gravures formant les bois d'un hahl ainsi que des branches tortueuses et fleuries de végétations sylvestres. Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je reconnue sans mal la facture élégante de ce débris.

*-Père!* Récupérant machinalement le bout de la lame brisée, je le levais devant mes yeux, l'observant avec attention.

*-Un ours à emportait ton Père, qui se jours là chevauchait en forêt pour nous trouver pitance, et c'est un ours qui fut abattue par ta promise cavalière, rééquilibrant l'ordre des choses.*Mère sourit sereinement, elle semblait satisfaite, et je ne sais pourquoi, je me laissais aller dans ses bras, Livaël s'invitant à l'étreinte, et je n'en fut pas réellement dérangée.

Rendant le fragment de lame à mère, je me dirigeais à présent vers ma tente, en un rien de temps je me retrouvais nue, enfouie sous ma couette, oubliant totalement le bain chaud dont je rêvais il y à peut.

...

Ouvrant un oeil, j'observais mollement où j'étais et avec qui, me retournant dans ma couche, je tombais sans réelle surprise, sur Cassandra. Elle dormait à poing fermés, elle aussi sale comme un poux, j'hésitais à la réveiller tant l'odeur du sang et de la terre irritaient mon odorat, avant de réaliser que je puais le bouc à dix mètres. D'ici, la perspective de deux mariées me semblaient bien lointaine. Me glissant hors du lit, j'allais au dehors, il faisait nuit, mais l'idée d'un bain rapide, était bien trop tentante.

Marchant entre les tentes de l'Inquisition, j'allais réveiller Mère pour qu'elle me fasse chauffer de l'eau et des herbes apaisantes, une fois sortie de sa tente, Mère s'était recouchée, et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec moi même, ou presque. La silhouette épaisse d'Elric Mortimer était adossée plus loin contre l'enclos des hahls du clan Lavellan.

*-Elric?* Demandais-je, tout en m'adossant à la rambarde de bois, juste à sa gauche.

*-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil Inquisitrice.*

*-Tara.*Le corrigeais-je aussitôt, je vis très nettement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression pensive, il répondit dans un grave murmure.

*-Cassandra aurait put-être Divine, changer les choses, changer le monde. Et pour vos beaux yeux, bien que je soit du même avis, elle à tout laissée tomber... Aujourd'hui elle s'élance tête baissée contre des bêtes sauvages prêtes à la décapiter au moindre coup de griffe, elle monte des créatures Sylvestres peut orthodoxes, et je ne parles pas là de vous biensur. Mais des hahls. *Me dit-il, m'offrant un clin d'oeil amusé, malgré son anxiété.*J'ai sue bien des choses à votre sujet à touts les deux, Dragons, Morts démantibulant dans les marais, reptiles aux tailles vertigineuses, Templiers rouge, Lyrium à foison, complots dans les Tréfonds, et... erf.*Baissant la tête, il faisait non du chef, comme lassé de quelque chose.* Jusqu'où lui demanderais-vous d'aller Tara, votre cause est juste, votre cœur lui est encore jeune, malléable, contrôlable, peut-être même changeant... Cassandra n'est plus en âge de porter le doute, elle est femme à agir avec réflexion vous... avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Vous n'êtes encore qu'une...*

*-Enfant.*Le coupais-je, ma voix fut étonnamment plus faible que la normale, je baissais les yeux, n'osant même plus regarder à ma hauteur les hals broutant l'herbes fraîche.

*-Oui.* Dit-il avec gravité, me jetant un regard curieux, avant de poursuivre toujours dans un grave chuchotement.* Aujourd'hui vous l'aimez, lorsque ses cheveux serrons grisonnants, sa peaux marquée par la vieillesse, son dos recourbée par la fatigue, et la musculature ramollie, qu'adviendra t-il de vous Tara, vous et surtout, qu'adviendra t-il d'elle?* Il cherchait mon regard, et je le lui accordais avec sincérité.

*-Je l'aimerais d'une autre manière, c'est vrai.* Dis-je, avant de poursuivre pour lui éviter de cogiter futilement.*Avec plus de douceur... plus de tendresse et beaucoup plus de patience. Il faudra que mon ardeur s'adapte à ses besoins, que mes mots coulent avec plus de poésie à ses oreilles, peut-être devrais-je l'aider un peut plus au quotidien... et? C'est cette vie que je veux pour nous, Cassandra est ma promise, et après la mort j'escompte bien la retrouver, sous forme spectrale, dans l'immatériel, dans un fragment de souvenir, peut m-importe, l'amour que j'éprouve pour votre cousine est inébranlable Elric. Soyez en assurez.* Je posais ma frêle main sur son épaule massive, et vis les yeux de mon ami imbibés exagérément, j'en fut surprise, mais ne le montrais que trop peut, évitant tout gêne supplémentaire à un si digne personnage.

*-Vos paroles sont sages Tara, mais personne n'est apte à dire l'avenir, pas même la Messagère d'Andrasté. *Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, et m'offrait son plus beau sourire.*Où avais-je la tête, mes félicitations pour demain, vous devriez aller vous reposer à présent, je vais faire de même.* Se détachant de la rambarde, il attendit que j'hoche du chef avant de prendre congés.

Je me retrouvais seule face aux hahls de mon clan, ceux-ci broutaient paisiblement, j'admirais la plénitude ambiante et repensais furtivement au débris de lame. La coïncidence était étrange, trop à dire vrai, pour n'être qu'un simple hasard... était-ce une forme d'hostilité? Une bénédiction? Jamais je n'aurais de réponse, et cela me frustrait plus que de raison. Fronçant mes arcades, je ne vis pas Sera s'adosser contre l'enclos à ma droite.

*-Froufrou.* Dit-elle dans un murmure pour m'interpeller.

*-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.* Dis-je d'un ton lasse.

*-D'accoooords... Inq?* Hochant du chef elle poursuivit aussitôt.*Je voulais m'excusez pour ce que j'ai fais... je viens de voir Cullen, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur mais semble... j'sais pas, dix fois plus coincé du derrière que la normale... le commandant Cullen à tout de même ramonait le... de l'Inqu...itrice!* Réussit-elle à dire, alors que je venais sur elle pour placer mes mains sur sa bouche essayant de la faire taire, des effluves d'alcool vinrent à mon nez, et je compris sans mal la beuverie précédente de ma comparse.

*-Sera... moins fort...*

*-Moins fort, moins fort... c'est ce que vous dites lorsque Cullen s'agrippe à vos hanches?* Demanda t-elle sournoise, je retiens ma main de la gifler, et la secoua plus sévèrement, la tirant avec moi vers un endroit plus calme.

*-Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous Sera?* Demandais-je croisant mes bras, la laissant s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, légèrement à l'écart du campement.

*-J'sais pas... peut-être le fait que vous m'ayez ignorée pendant des jours après nos galipettes? Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'aimer ça non?*Le timbre de sa voix fut plus faible, et je perçue une onze de regret.*Mais vous croyez quoi Inq? Qu'on s'glissent dans n'importe qu'elle couche de l'Inquisition, qu'on batifole avec les servants ou les gens paumés comme moi? Qu'on jette sans remord aucun, et de plus, vous avez eu le culot de me faire par de vos sentiments les plus sincères... mon cul!*Elle brassait l'air, et je rentrais soigneusement ma tête entre mes épaules, accusant ces dires.

*-Je le pensais à ce moment là.* Dis-je pour ma défense.

*-Aimer une nuit peut se passer de déclaration Inq, vous êtes ni fidèle, ni loyale, ni honnête, je voulais que Cassandra s'en aperçoive, trop tôt aurait été plus facile que trop tard, je plaint d'avance sa position honteuse d'adultère!*

*-Je ne vous ai pas trompée Sera me semble t-il, je ne suis simplement jamais revenue.*

*-Après votre déclaration roucoulante oui! Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me signifier que tout ceci était terminé, nos petits jeux de regards, nos caresses rapides entres deux couloirs, bordel! Vous êtes égoïste au possible et en plus vous-vous voilez la face!*

*-Nullement.*Dis-je relevant mes mains comme pour former un bouclier invisible.*Je ne voulais simplement pas vous blesser.*

*-Et bien c'est fait! Et je ne suis pas la seule à qui, vos jolies œillades ont fait des ravages, entre les serviteurs, moi, Solas, Cullen et Tom, vous devriez avoir honte, ne serrais-ce que d'avoir demandée Cassandra en mariage, c'est l'insulter, et vous savez quoi?* Dit-elle se relevant pour s'approcher de moi.*En plus de ne pas la mériter Inquisitrice, vous lui porterais tord tôt ou tard, et ce jour là, ne croyez pas qu'elle restera à vos côtés, ni amicalement, ni politiquement, vous épousez une Pentaghast, et nous la connaissons bien. Ce sera pas la même affaire que moi.* Nous restions là à nous regarder droit dans les yeux quelques instants, je voyais une fibre humide habiller ses iris, mais un bruit de pas nous interpella.

Me tournant dans la direction du bruit, je vis très nettement la silhouette de Cassandra se rapprocher, elle apparue enfin à la lueur de ma torche, le regard interrogateur en m'observant moi et Sera tour à tour.

*-Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez là, ensembles à cette heure?*Demanda t-elle autoritaire, bien plus acide que de raison. Je sentis mes genoux ramollir puis trembler, mes jambes prêtes à me lâcher à tout moment, je savais ce que pensait Cassandra et cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

*-Nous discutions pour mettre les choses aux clairs.*Dis-je faiblement.

*-J'offrais mes vœux pour votre mariage. Histoire de m'excuser proprement... je vais me coucher, bonne chance pour demain.* Sera vient tapoter l'épaule de Cassandra, avant de prendre congés, mes tripes, elles, étaient nouées douloureusement. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était cas moitié faux... alors, étais-je cette égoïste si bien décrite, ou Cassandra me changerait-elle... perturbée, j'allais vers ma douce, nouant mes bras autour de sa taille.

*-Mon amour... j'ai pris un bain chez mère, je n'ai pas crue bon de te réveiller après cette journée chargée en émotion.*Dis-je à voix faible.

*-Sera avait plus l'air en colère que désolée lorsque je suis arrivée.*Dit-elle, crispée.

*-Et bien... disons que, elle est spontanée tu sais bien.*

*-Et toi très mauvaise menteuse. Ce qui en soit sera un mauvais atout pour vous, me cacher quelque chose risque de t'être périlleux Tara.*

*-Vous doutez de la véracité de mes dires maintenant?* Demandais-je faussement vexée.

*-Je crois surtout que Sera n'avale pas vos différents aussi bien que vous, et je la comprends en un sens. C'est récent en quelque sorte, cela fait moins d'un ans, et nous, nous nous marions quelques mois après avoir déclaraient notre flammes. Si j'étais plus jeune, peut-être aurais-je attendue que le temps solidifie notre relation, mais ce n'est pas le cas, contrairement à Sera qui doit avoir votre âge d'un ans d'écart guère plus. Alors...* Remuant ses doigts devant moi pour former un éloignement entre ses phalanges.* Gardez vos distances, ne serrais-ce que le temps de notre union? Sauf si c'est trop demandé bien entendu.*

*-Cassandra... vous savez pertinemment ce que je ressent, Sera c'était une erreur de ma part. Elle ne passe pas à autre chose, tant pis pour elle, je ne m'empêcherais pas de vivre pour un coeur aussi léger que le sien. Et si votre âge est tant sujet à questionnements ces derniers temps, peut-être devrions nous attendre que vos cheveux grisonnent et votre regard ternisse pour nous unir, faites donc cela!* Dis-je en colère, le rouge montant aux joues, je la lâchais rapidement avant de la contourner à pas rapide, me dirigeant sous ma tente.

...

Furieuse, je m'endormis toutes fois une petite demi-heure après le couché, l'épuisement émotionnel comme physique se joua de moi. Au petit matin, je me réveillais avec la boule au ventre, j'avais eu des songes paisibles, Cassandra, l'union, la douceur. Lorsque je m'assis sous la tente, je me rendis compte avec peine que mon aimée n'était pas là, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs peut-être même pas couchée. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête... je fouillais ma veste en cuir de mouflon, et y trouvais mon mouchoir blanc de soie, tâché de sang, je le sortait, l'observait, rêvassant de sa première fois. Le sang de ma belle avait coulé sur cette soie vierge, preuve irréfutable de s'être offert à moi en premier.

Les rayons de soleil à travers la toile m'arrachaient à mon rêve, il était déjà huit ou neuf heure du matin, et je devais impérativement me lever pour mon union... a moins biensur que Cassandra ne soit plus présente.

Sortant précipitamment de la tente, j'observais les alentours, tout le monde étaient levés, souriants, Varric m'invita à m'asseoir avec nos amis respectifs, même Vivienne s'accommodait bien à l'environnement sauvage, dégustant de petits rongeurs grillés. Je souriais, mais cela n'était que façade, je cherchais des yeux Cassandra, Elric Mortimer sortait de sa tente au même instant, craquant son dos en s'étirant, il me lança un regard complice avant de retourner à ses occupations.

*-Tendue Inquisitrice?*Me demanda Varric, re-remplissant sa chope pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, suivit d'Iron-Bull et Sera.

*-Oui. Très.* Dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.*Auriez-vous vue Cassandra?* Demandais-je comme si de rien n'était, tous se regardèrent un instant avant de m'observer étrangement.

*-Cassandra n'a pas dormi avec sa petite favorite?* Demanda Dorian, tout en s'étalent dans les bras d'un Elfe que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

*-Et bien... nous voulions garder des forces pour aujourd'hui, alors, chacune à dormi de son côté.* Mentais-je maladroitement, lors-qu'enfin Cassandra arriva, zigzagant entre les tentes, elle était propre, elle s'était changée sobrement, chemise pantalon. Elle nous rejoins sans trop tarder, m'ignorant totalement.

*-Je vous cherchais tous. L'Archiviste souhaite réunir nos plus proches amis, coutumes oblige. Quand aux mariées, nous allons êtres isolés chacune de notre côté avant le zénith. *Elle tourna les talons n'attendant aucunement notre accords, et s'éloigna comme elle était venue. Varric et les autres m'observèrent intensément.

*-Finissez rapidement et allez y, s'il vous plait.* Dis-je l'air de rien, mais le timbre de ma voix était sérieusement désespéré.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Demain Lundi, personne n'aime le Lundi, alors voici un peut de lecture pour compenser la frustration d'un début de semaine!)**

CHAPITRE DIX

Mon ensemble était d'un blanc éclatant, quelques brodures dorée de-ci de-là, c'était très collé au corps, et cela me plaisait bien. Le col montant habillait ma nuque glabre, et je crois, avec modestie, que je me trouvais belle. Face à un miroir aux factures Lavellan, je tournais sur moi même, porter la robe était quelque chose de rare chez moi, pour ne pas dire unique. J'étais pourtant à l'aise, elle n'était pas aussi épaisse que les robes humaines, et j'en étais bien contente ainsi.

Mère et quelques unes des elfes de mon clan, rajustaient soigneusement ma tenue, enroulant autour de mes épaules une large toison blanche de hahl, celle-ci soigneusement brossée, on aurait dit une reine des neiges, ou quelque chose dans le genre, me disais-je avec un amusement certain, avant que la contrariété ne marque de nouveau mon visage.

*-Ma fille.* M'interpella Mère, je me rendis compte alors que toutes étaient déjà parties, toutes sauf Mère. *Ellathin m'a fait part d'un agacement grandissant chez ta partenaire, je sais qu'il n'est pas coutume de se voir avant l'union mais... à titre exceptionnel... nous vous permettons de vous retrouver en toute intimité avant l'heure. Si tu es d'accords.* Dit-elle croisant les bras, tout en échappant un énième compliment.

J'hochais vigoureusement du chef sans avoir la force de dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais trop nerveuse, et la salive accumulée dans ma bouche me faisais déglutir frénétiquement, comme une enfant avant un gros sanglot. Mère me laissa seule, là, sous les arbres pleureurs. Je triturais nerveusement le bout de mes gants blancs, certaine de voir arriver un monstre terrifiant.

Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette élégante vêtue de noir et de dorures, les épaules recouvertes d'une épaisse et hirsute toison d'ours, me rejoins. Cassandra était habillée d'un ensemble noir de jais très fin, pantalon, chausses de cuir, veston étroit fort charmant sur ma Nevârranne.

Nos yeux s'étaient bêtement arrondies, chacune observant l'autre, lorsque mes genoux ramollis, je ne fut plus capable de faire un pas, grâce au ciel Cassandra pris les devants se précipitant à petits pas vers moi, avant de m'emporter dans un premier baiser fougueux et mordant. Ses dents s'enfonçaient presque douloureusement dans la partie pleine de ma lèvre inférieure.

*-Somptueuse n'est qu'un doux euphémisme face à ce que je pense Tara.* Je vis le sourire de Cassandra s'étirer avant qu'elle ne m'impose de nouveau ses lèvres, glissant sa langue sournoisement entre mes dents, pour laisser danser nos petites rosées.

*-L'ours à pour habitude de manger le hahl, est-ce bien raisonnable?* Demandais-je, déglutissant, fébrile, trop peut-être, j'en oubliais presque le mariage...

*-L'ours se contentera cette fois d'une morsure, le prédateur est parfois clément, seul les dieux savent pourquoi.* Dit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de me faire reculer contre le miroir elfique, dévorant mes lèvres et ce qu'elle cache avec tant de ferveur. Notre échange fut bestial, peut orthodoxe, peut-être même déplacé, si l'on compte le fait que les mains de ma partenaire se glissaient sournoisement sous mes jupons.

Mère revient malheureusement trop vite, se raclant la gorge pour nous interpeller. Son sourire était coquin, et je vis à ses yeux qu'elle trouvait aussi surprenante qu'amusante notre façon de nous, "réconcilier". Dressant son arcade droite en jetant un regard presque maternel à Cassandra, elle dit toute sourire.

*-Ma Chère Cassandra, vous n'avez pas encore épousée ma fille, que déjà la nuit de noce s'annonce des plus mouvementée. Filez avant que je ne me fâche, l'archiviste vous attends.* Souriant en coin, elle s'approchait de nous, Cassandra m'observa un dernier instant, baisant mes lèvres furtivement avant de filer à pas rapides, par peur de prendre un pieds au fesse par la belle mère Lavellan, me disais-je souriante.

*-Mère... Tu es infernale...* Croisant mes bras, faussement lasse.

*-Et toi ma fille, incorrigible.*Me rajustant le col en fourrure blanche, pour que je retrouve un minimum de splendeur avant le mariage.

...

Je retrouvais tout le monde dans une petite clairière aux attraits idylliques, mes amis de l'Inquisition d'un côté, les Lavellan de l'autre, Cassandra m'attendait près de l'Archiviste, son visage rayonna lorsqu'elle me vit arriver accompagnée de Mère. Nous avancions entre les deux groupes, je croisais le sourire franc de mes semblables et de mes confrères, tous étaient radieux, à se demander qui se mariait.

Mère me laissa à la droite de ma douce Nevârranne, avant de se placer parmi les elfes Dalatiens.

*-Que Mythal entende nos paroles. Que les dieux soit témoins, Elgar'Nan, Falon'Din, Dirthamen, Andruil, Sylaise, June, Ghilan'Nain, Fen'Harel et que leurs bienveillance vous accompagnent à toutes deux. Sous une lumière éclatante, le zénith réchauffe nos cœurs à l'unisson, Hommes et Elfes réunis pour une passion commune. La couleur du sang, le rang, la noblesse, tout ceci importe peut pour nos deux très chères amies. Cassandra Pentaghast et Tara Lavellan.* Ellathin plongea ses mains dans une coupe d'eau que tenait un jeune elfe, éclaboussant nos visages d'un simple mouvement de main, quelques perles fraîches maculant notre épiderme.*Cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes en guerre, un conflit silencieux perpétuel nourrissant une haine autant religieuse que territoriale. Vous êtes l'exemple même que tout conflit à une fin. Noble Nevârranne et Dalatienne Nomade, chacune de vous à sue trouver dans l'autre une graine d'espoir, espoir qui grandit à une vitesse prodigieuse, faisant germer l'essence de tout. Le désir, sentiment fondamental prédominant la Peur et tout autre ressenti. Pour cela, nous vous devons le respect, l'admiration, et pour les plus sournois, la jalousie.* Ellathin sourit, et quelques rires vinrent furtivement à mes oreilles, alors que j'écoutais attentivement les éloges de mon aîné.

*-Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, promettez vous de protéger, aimer, veiller et combler notre consœur Tara Lavellan ici présente?* Demanda t-il, tout en reprenant son souffle à la fin de cette énoncé, pour le mon chargé de politesse.

*-Aux yeux de vos dieux et du Créateur, je le jure.* Dit-elle, me regardant lorsqu'elle lui répondit pour accentuer son honnêteté.

*-Tara Lavellan, promettez vous de protéger, aimer, veiller et combler Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast ici présente?*

*-Aux yeux de mes dieux et du Créateur, je le jure.* Dis-je, sentant mon thorax gonfler, une sensation de légèreté enivrante dévorant mes tripes sur l'instant, se transformant en une flottée de papillons chatouilleurs.

*-Des elfes et des Hommes, si une personne ici doit s'opposer à cette union, qu'il s'énonce ou se terre dans le silence.* Ellathin scruta nos alliés, un vent glacial frôlant ma nuque, alors que l'idée d'un Elrci Mortimer changeant d'avis, ou une Sera spontanée ne décide d'agir.*Je suis honoré de vous unir solennellement.* Soulagée qu'aucun n'est agit, je me sentie presque faiblir tant l'émotion était à son comble. Ellathin pris nos mains, et glissa un bracelet identique à chacun de nos poignets, fait d'or et de Cœur d'Orage, pierre rare et scintillante de milles feux, représentant parfaitement notre amour fusionnel. Je sourit aux petites pierres contournant nos poignets, relevant mon regard vers celui, noisette, de ma toute récente épouse.

Un long silence s'installa, avant que Cassandra ne cède, jetant ses habitudes publiques rigides, pour m'embrasser fougueusement, sous les rires amusés de nos convives.

*-Et bien... vous pouvez vous embrasser à présent.* Rajouta Ellathin sur le ton de l'amusement, je souris largement contre les lèvres de ma femme, ravie et comblée de ce nouveau titre affectif.

...

Fanfaronnades à foison, danses et rires étaient les maîtres mots de cette après-midi là. J'étais au bras de mon épouse, observant d'un oeil rieur les pitreries de nos amis, Varric, Iron Sera et Dorian essayaient tant bien que mal d'apprendre nos danses, les imitations étaient grotesques, seul Vivienne avait suffisamment de talent pour s'adapter à n'importe quel cavalier et danse. Joséphine était enfin arrivée, le plus surprenant, Lélianna était de la partie aussi, habillée serte sobrement, les deux n'hésitaient guère longtemps avant de se joindre aux danses locales. Le reste discutaient au banquet, plusieurs tables placées dans la prairie offraient une vision des plus festive, le festin mi-elfique mi-Nevârran, sous la stricte surveillance de la douairière Madeleine Nadine Pompe Adour Pentaghast l'épouse d'Elric Mortimer, et je redoutais de la connaître plus. Mère discutait avec un groupe de femme Pentaghast, Cullen avait retrouvé son sourire, il en était obligé avec la foule de jeune elfines prête à l'embrasser sur place.

Cassandra semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard quelque fois, puis retournais son attention sur moi, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle espérait revoir son Oncle.

*-Les mariées!* Livaël s'approcha, tenant une petite boite bleu azur.*Vous pourrez dire merci à votre belle Mère Cassandra!* ll tendit la boite, surprises nous nous regardions, et je remarquais que Mère nous surveillait de loin.

Cassandra ouvrit lentement la boite, et je put reconnaître sans mal la dague de mon père, soigneusement rajustée, la lame fraîchement reforgée et gravée. Un travail rapide et de qualité.

*-C'est une très belle arme, j'irais la remercier en personne Livaël.*Dit-elle, observant la dague et le manche vert turquoise semblable à une longue pierre précieuse.

*-C'est l'arme qu'utilisait Père lors de ces chasses. Je peut vous assurer ma très chère femme, que ce n'est pas un simple cadeau à la légère, mais un héritage.* Dis-je, le cœur gonflé de joie, Cassandra m'observa interloquée, avant de prendre en main la dague, elle sembla surprise de sa légèreté, avant de la faire tournoyer dans sa main et la ranger dans son étui.

*-Alors je lui ferrait faire le plus beau des fourreau, et la porterait de tout temps à ma taille.* Hochant du chef en ma direction, avant de me voler honteusement un énième baiser.

...

Un grand feu de joie avait été allumé en notre honneur, tous mangeaient, chantaient ou dansaient autour de celui-ci. Les bardes de l'Inquisitions s'étaient joins aux elfes pour rendre honneur aux Dieux Elfique. Je croisais Harding emportée dans la foule au bras de Dorian et Varric, ceux-ci avaient honteusement décidaient de faire danser notre éclaireuse avec un chasseur Elfe des plus timide, sous le regard bienveillant et maternel de Vivienne et Joséphine, l'Entivane esquivait au mieux les multiples invitations de Lélianna, qui pour l'occasion avait enfilée des bottes elfique tressées adéquats à son vêtement, très coquette dans le font, me disais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Au bras de Cassandra, qui discutait avec ma Mère et l'Archiviste au sujet de la dague, je pouvais voir d'ici Cullen changer de partenaire elfine tour à tour, il était rouge pivoine et je fut amusée de son succès pas si surprenant que ça. Iron-Bull et Tom étaient entourés de soldats de l'Inquisition, ainsi que de la Charge tous ivres comme des barriques. Je me gratifiais d'être encore sobre, après tout, on étaient encore en après midi, la soirée s'annonçait infernale... dans le bon sens du terme. Du moins l'espérais-je avec tous ses poireaux.

Solas et Col discutaient assis chacun sur une souche d'arbre avec trois autres elfes, l'un d'eux était alchimiste de souvenir, quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait Hawke et son épouse Merryl, elles avaient fait le voyage exprès pour Varric et moi, la guerrière aux cheveux courts leva sa chope en ma direction lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, et Merryl en fit autant imitant sa partenaire.

Je n'eu le temps de voir le bras de Livaël enrouler le mien, avant de me sentir partir en avant odieusement entraînée dans une danse contre mon grès, j'eu le temps de croiser le regard de Cassandra interloquée, avant d'entendre son rire. Traîtresse me disais-je.

Encerclée par mes Hommes et mes confrères, je fut bien obligée de suivre le pas de Livaël, celui-ci claquant dans ses mains au rythme des cornemuses et tambours, d'une gestuelle légère mon corps suivit le déhanché de mes danses natales appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance, trois coups de talons, deux tapes dans les mains et un rapprochement avant l'éloignement de son partenaire masculin, ceci cinq fois de suite, avant d'inverser les rôles.

J'entendais d'ici les sifflements joyeux de mes compatriotes, sans plus attendre certains nous rejoignirent imitant grossièrement nos pas, alors que les elfes eux suivaient admirablement bien notre danse. Nos bras se nouèrent les uns aux autres, et deux larges rondes se formèrent dansant à contre sens, tapant des pieds aux trois rythmes dansants, un saut entre chaque série.

Cela dura un long moment, les danses similaires permettaient peut de changement au niveau des gestuelles, ce qui facilitait grandement la danse pour les novices.

A bout de souffle, en sueur, un large sourire aux lèvres, je m'extirpais enfin des danses entraînantes, essayant de retrouver mon point d'encrage, ma belle Nevârranne. Je ne fus cas moitié surprise de la trouver avec Mère et Ellathin, ils s'étaient juste installaient à l'un des banquet, mangeant à foison aux côtés d'Elric Mortimer et les siens. Avalant une grande godé de vin, je secouais la tête avant de les rejoindre, instinctivement le bras de Cassandra s'enroula à ma taille caressant le bas de mon dos.

*-Vous vous amusez chérie?*Demanda t-elle, avalant un raisin au passage.

*-Oui!* Répondis-je, tout en observant la table, je m'assis à sa gauche, restant lovée sous son bras, mes petits mains se faufilant joyeusement dans la fourrure sombre qui habillée ses épaules.* Et vous mon amour?*

*-Très! Nous parlions justement de vous, vous et votre si jolie minois.* Me charma t-elle, avant de baiser ma joue, ma bouche entrouverte tant j'étais essoufflée ne semblait pas être la première option, pour une fois... enfin, il fallait bien que je respire un peut.

*-Votre épouse, Tara, est exceptionnelle, nous discutions de son passé, et de vos aventures, il est rare de vivre autant de chose et être aussi jeune.* Affirma Ellathin, levant sa chope vers Cassandra, qui lui rendit se geste, avant de boire à l'unisson dans leur chopes. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir épousée un chef de guerre... ce n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité. Lorsque je levais le nez, je me rendis compte avec effrois qu'il faisait nuit, depuis combien de temps faisais-je la pitre? Chipant quelques aliments pour me remplir l'assiette, je sentais le regard de Mère à ma gauche, elle souriait toutes dents sorties, la goutte à l'oeil, je voyais venir le moment où elle allait peindre notre portrait.

*-Ma femme est pourtant des plus modeste, elle se met souvent au second plan, mais je lui doit la plus part de mes victoires.* Dis-je, admirant un instant le profil parfait de ma compagne, ses yeux noisette scintillants d'une victoire conquise et affirmée. Son sourire s'étira à mon annonce, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers moi, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer sous son regard inquisiteur, ses yeux en amande me scrutant quelques instants avant que l'arrivée de Cullen nous interrompent.

*-Aux mariées!* Braya t-il, suivit de tous les convives à proximité. Je rentrais ma tête entre mes épaules, rouge pivoine, avant que le bras réconfortant de ma femme ne s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Un simple regard suffit à me détendre, et je débutais enfin mon repas.

...

Au fils de la soirée, je m'étais assoupie contre ma femme une première fois, la seconde, la voix grave d'Elric en pleine discussion avec l'Archiviste m'arracha à mes songes. Je vis le menton de Cassandra juste au dessus de ma tête, me redressant, elle me sourit.

*-A trop faire la pitre, vous somnolez.*

*-Je vais mieux, j'avais besoin d'une trêve.* Dis-je souriant. Retournant son attention sur le duo dans face, je percevais une tristesse chez ma femme, intriguée je demanda sans attendre.* Votre oncle...*

*-Il n'est pas venue. Rien d'étonnant.*Me coupa t-elle presque sèche, avant d'hocher négativement du chef et me blottir contre elle.*ça n'a pas d'importance. Croyez-vous que nous pourrions... avoir notre moment à nous, avant que la fatigue ne refasse surface?*Je levais mes yeux vers elle, une bouffée d'air chaud virevoltant sur l'épiderme cramoisi de mes joues.

*-C'est de coutume en effet... peut-être devrions nous simplement attendre?*

*-Attendre quoi? Les festivités sont bien entamées, et si vous voulez mon avis chérie, elles ne sont pas les seules à l'êtres. Regardez autour de nous.*Dit-elle, amusée, serte beaucoup étaient ivres morts, certains roucoulaient ensembles, et les seuls à peut près sages, était assis, rien ne disait que le vin n'avait pas retournait leurs esprits.

*-En effet...* Rebiquant du nez, j'allais pour reprendre une godé de vin, quand Mère s'interposa gentiment.

*-L'aravel est montée, Livaël va vous y conduire.*Dit-elle, Cassandra lui lança un sourire reconnaissant, quand à moi, je sentais la tension gronder au creux de mon ventre, stressée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Pourtant, j'étais loin d'être une novice dans la matière, surtout pas avec Cassandra, mais le côté cérémoniel tendait mon corps comme un arc bandé près à tirer sa flèche précocement.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE ONZE

J'entrais dans l'aravel montée en hutte couleur rouge chatoyante, suivit de Cassandra. Il y avait un certain nombre de bougies et d'idoles boisées représentant chacun de nos dieux principaux. Je me sentais observée par chacun d'eux, et cela allait empirer dans quelques instants. Me dirigeant vers la bassine d'eau fraîche derrière une toile rouge, je commençais à retirer mes vêtements un à un. Cassandra n'était plus visible d'ici, elle aussi partie derrière une toile rouge pour se dévêtir, c'était obligatoire avant de se retrouver. Je n'aurais donc pas le plaisir d'entendre mes vêtements de mariage craquer entre ses doigts.

Tendue, les doigts tremblants, je me sentais stupide, ce n'était pourtant pas ma première fois, mais une unique union se devait d'être inoubliable, et je commençais sérieusement à me mettre la pression. Devant le petit miroir, je pris le peigne en corne de mouflon, et commença à brosser mes cheveux sur le côté, essayant d'enlever mon épis à l'arrière du crâne, par chance cela fonctionna. Je redessinais le contour de mes yeux d'un noir fin, histoire de faire ressortir le bleu rosé de mes iris, puis maquillais ma peau d'un blanc crème pour cacher mes quelques tâches de rousseur, bien que très claires, je voulais être parfaite pour ma moitié. Trempant un pinceau fin dans une peinture dorée, certainement à base de pierre broyée, je redessinais le contour de mes mamelons, celui de mon nombril, et enfin mes lèvres inférieure, espérant offrir une vue plus élégante que la normal, le manque de toison habillait que trop peut mon sexe, et je me devais de faire un effort. Je redessinais les branches d'or qu'il y avait sur mon front et autour de mes arcades, tout autour de mes poignets et mes chevilles, harmonisant le tout. Un peut de parfum aux saveur sucrées, et j'étais prête à me faire dévorer par l'ourse à quelques mètres derrière moi.

Sortant enfin de ma cachette, je vis la silhouette musculeuse de Cassandra sortir de derrière la toile rouge, elle s'était fait quelques fins traits ébène le long des muscles abdominaux, et avait redessinait ses hanches avec perfection, de quoi ouvrir mon appétit d'entrée. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à voir son sexe habillé d'une longe tresse de cuir noire, tendue en ma direction, pour le subtile elle repassera. Je devais l'avouer, cela m'excitais autant que cela m'effrayais, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir étais mis au courant de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de moi à notre nuit de noce, mais mon esprit très imaginatif commençait à alimenter une petite histoire sordide. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je souriais, alors que Cassandra se dirigeait vers notre couche elfique aux soies rouge sang, typique pour représenter le désir.

Elle se hissa d'une démarche féline sur les draps, s'allongeant sur le dos tout en glissant ses doigts au commencement de la tresse, me suggérant silencieusement de venir m'empaler dessus. J'avais imaginée une entrée en la matière plus délicate, mais il est vrai que nous attendions cela depuis longtemps, alors plus-tôt vaut mieux que trop tard, me disais-je. Venant à mon tour me hisser sur les draps. Dans un échange de regard, je vis très nettement ma femme déglutir, elle était impatiente, et la faire attendre était un jeu que je réservais pour d'autres occasions, ce soir il était inutile de jouer. Me hissant jusqu'à ses hanches, levant ma jambe droite, je viens la chevaucher, caressant chaudement ses muscles abdominaux, avant de me placer correctement au bout du mandrin. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je reculais lentement pour laisser le tressage pénétrer mes entrailles en douceur, chaque nœud entrant en moi était un spectacle délectable pour ma Nevârranne, qui ne sue regarder ailleurs jusqu'à que l'objet soit au plus profond de moi, scellant notre pacte amoureux.

C'était épais et inconfortable, trop long à mon goût et trop large, mais l'éclosion de mes pétales dorées autour du membre rendait folle de désir ma partenaire, je voyais d'ici ses yeux révulsés légèrement, son visage rougir, ainsi qu'une sueur précoce maculer ses chairs. Ses mains sur mes hanches tremblaient comme des feuilles, la pression de ses doigts incertaine, j'étais presque sure qu'elle se retenait de me faire violence. Et c'était bien plus excitant que je ne l'aurais supposée.

Sans trop attendre, je laissais mes reins basculer en arrière, avant de débuter de lent vas et viens, en cercle, je compris au grincement de dents de Cassandra, qu'elle avait un bout de tresse enfoncé elle aussi dans les entrailles, l'idée même qu'elle jouisse de cet avantage mis le feu à mon bas-ventre. Je m'agitais aussi vite que le pouvait mon bassin, ainsi écartelée je me surprenais à trouver la douleur secondaire, mon pistil baveux rudement mis à l'épreuve. Je ne sais si c'est la situation, l'alcool, ou le fait d'être prise de la sorte, mais je céda relativement vite, mon corps maigrelet se crispant douloureusement à la renverse. Je d'eu me retirer aussitôt, les contractions internes étouffant la tresse aux font de mes entrailles, celles-ci repoussant l'objet à l'extérieur tant le renflement de mes chairs fut douloureusement important.

La tête en arrière, les cuisses rigides, la bave sucrée dégoulinant le long de mes cuisses, rejoignant d'un fils translucide le bout du tressage à ma rose éclose, Cassandra devait jubiler de me voir dans un tel état, et j'eu le reflex sordide de cacher mon visage de mes mains, laissant retomber mon fessier sur ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Les mains chaudes de ma partenaire vinrent écarter de force mes mains, je détournais le regard, mais bien vite les lèvres réconfortantes de Cassandra prirent possession des miennes. En un rien de temps je fut basculée en arrière, ma tête dans le vide, les baisers de ma Nevârranne voyagèrent le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou, le rebondit de mes petits seins, puis les épaules. Elle s'amusa ainsi longuement avec moi, jouant avec la partie rosée de mes cimes pour en faire durcir les chairs et s'offrir une bien meilleure vue. Tout ce temps je gardais les yeux fermés, je n'assumais pas le fait d'être complètement vulnérable une fois avec elle, je sentis sa langue chaude remplir le creux de mon nombril, et fut ravie de voir qu'elle suivait le chemin des dorures faites précédemment.

Elle me fit rouler sur le ventre, dévorant mes omoplates et épaules de petites morsures, je perçue sans mal son souffle s'accélérer, la tension grimpa d'un cran et c'est seulement lorsque le bout du tressage se glissa entre mes fesses que je compris où les fantasmes de Cassandra la menaient. Je voulais la repousser, lui dire non, m'extirper de là. Et en même temps j'en avais affreusement envie, lorsque son bras gauche glissa sous mon menton pour mieux me maintenir, j'écarquillais les yeux, serrant les dents en sentant le tressage glisser en moi de cette façon. La douleur était insupportable, mes chairs s'étirant pour la première fois de la sorte, chaque noeud me semblait plus gros les uns que les autres, je me senties plus démunie que jamais, jusqu'à qu'enfin le ventre de ma partenaire s'écrase au creux de mes reins, finissant d'écarter mes fesses. Son autre main glissa entre les draps et mon ventre, ses doigts pénétrant ma rose rouge de désir, la paume de sa main malaxant avec tendresse mon petit bourgeon palpitant.

Elle resta ainsi sur moi de longs instants, caressant mon bas-ventre énergiquement, ce qui envoya des pulsions de plaisir dans tout mon bassin, lorsqu'elle s'agita dans mon dos ce fut aussi douloureux qu'onctueux, semblable à une libération. Je ne put m'empêcher de crier, mordre dans son avant bras, mes mains cherchant à repousser ses hanches sans succès, il faut dire que j'hésitais grandement à y arriver, préférant subir cette torture.

Lorsque je me détendis enfin, Cassandra se redressa pour maintenir mes hanches, laissant mon intimité à mes propres soins, je sentais son regard sur mon dos, ou plus précisément sur mon derrière, et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Mordant dans le tissus, j'étouffais mes grognements. Perlant de sueur, le visage rouge pivoine, j'écoutais avec délectation la peau halée de ma partenaire claquer contre la mienne, cela n'avait rien de déroutant bien au contraire, j'imaginais le visage tordue de plaisir de Cassandra, le sentiment victorieux qu'elle devait arborer face à cette première fois.

Après un temps qui me parut bien trop court, je l'entendis grogner mon nom à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'avancer brusquement étirant mes chairs douloureusement, elle se crispa, caressant mon dos trempé de son ventre musculeux, et j'eu enfin la satisfaction de la sentir s'écrouler contre moi, sa respiration haletante réchauffant ma nuque. Je déglutis, continuant de m'octroyer un plaisir solitaire pour compenser l'imposant tressage planté en moi. Elle se retira enfin, la douleur repris violemment lorsque la tresse quitta définitivement mon arrière train, m'offrant un sentiment de vide et d'abandon, je ne put retenir quelques larmes, un chagrin que je ne comprenais cas moitié.

Me retournant sur le dos comme un vulgaire chiffon, Cassandra s'avança sur moi, planta son membre factice au font de mes entrailles, la réaction fut immédiate, mon corps se cambra brusquement, ma tête bascula en arrière une veine gonflant le long de mon cou témoins de mon plaisir. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules, les dents serrées, c'était presque cruel de m'imposer se coup de grâce, mais je lui en fut reconnaissante après tous mes efforts. La jouissance fut étonnamment puissante, et je cherchais dans mes souvenirs quand est-ce que j'avais perdue pieds de la sorte, à la merci de ma femme il était enivrant de laisser mon corps s'exprimer sans retenue. Déglutissant, laissant mon buste se dégonfler, toute la pression s'évacua en quelques secondes, faisant de moi un être fragilisé par le plaisir, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, recouverte de sueur. J'observais le visage de ma partenaire s'avancer vers moi, nos lèvres s'embrassaient mollement, je papillonnais des yeux et ne sentis pas le sommeil m'arracher à notre moment à nous.

...

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, Cassandra dormait paisiblement les bras jalousement noués autour de mon ventre, j'étais dos à elle, et je fermais les yeux pour calmer ma libido renaissant rapidement, il faut dire qu'être la jeune épouse de ma belle était grisant, et mon cerveau débordait d'imagination en ce qui concerne l'amour avec elle.

M'extirpant doucement de sa prise, je m'assis dans le lit, cherchant du regard de quoi m'hydrater. Me relevant je fus surprise d'une petite douleur dans l'entre-fesses, me retournant vers ma belle endormie, je me promis de le lui faire payer... plus tard.

J'allais boire une ou deux godé d'eau fraîche, quelqu'un avait prévue le coup, la jarre était pleine, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me lavais rapidement le corps d'un peut d'eau, l'odeur de ma femme me plaisait surtout lorsqu'elle s'agrippait à moi pendant des heures, mais un peut d'eau fraiche me permettait d'y voir plus clair, et surtout, calmer les ardeurs d'une toute jeune épousée.

Me dirigeant vers l'extérieur, sans pour autant sortir de la tente, je passait la tête, et fut ravie de voir que tout le monde dormait, ou presque, les plus gros déchets dormaient à même le sol, retenant un rire moqueur, je rentrait de nouveau dans notre chaleureuse aravel conjugale. Sursautant, Cassandra était réveillée, elle se frottait la nuque, assise sur le bords du lit, et sa voix cassée par le sommeil gonfla mon cœur de bonheur, je voulais l'entendre chaque matin, sans exception possible.

*-Tara venez vous recoucher, il est encore très tôt.* Dit-elle, se levant à son tour pour aller boire à la jarre et se passer un rapide coup d'eau.

Je lui passais à côté, reniflant nerveusement en voyant le galbe de son postérieur absolument ravissant, les ombres nocturnes redessinant le creux de ses hanches. Secouant la tête, j'allumais d'un claquement de doigts la bougie à mon chevet, la magie était utile, surtout pour les feignasses. Je me rallongeais nonchalamment sur nos draps en bataille, laissant tomber ma jambe gauche sur le côté, offrant une vue subjective sur mes parties... en toute innocence biensur.

Cassandra se retourna une fois abreuvée, et je vis dans le scintillement de ses yeux une graine naissante de malice. Non pas que je cherchais à l'alimenter, mais...

*-Je suis recouchée...* Dis-je la voix faible, je me giflée intérieurement d'être aussi peut subtile lorsque l'envie de l'autre grandissant en moi.

*-Je vois ça.* Me dit-elle, ignorant volontairement ou non mes avances, elle se rassis dans le lit, s'étira longuement avant de se recoucher dos à moi. Je ne fus pas seulement vexée, mais frustrée, lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule, celle-ci m'échappa, et je vis ma femme se retourner vers moi l'air amusée.*-L'Inquisitrice aurait-elle quelque chose à me dire?*

*-Et bien...* Répondis-je prestement avant de me dégonfler.*Rien, dormez bien mon trésor.*Baisant sa tempe, je me recouchais à mon tour dos à elle.

Une interminable minute s'écoula, avant que je ne sente Cassandra se tourner vers mon dos, plaçant le bout en cuir entre mes fesses, je souris, notre nuit de noce ne faisait que commencer...

...

Je retrouvais les autres pour un déjeuner commun, elfes et Hommes tous réunis, pour être tout à fait honnête, ma chevelure était explosée sur le haut de mon crâne, on aurait dit que je venais de traverser un champs de bataille, mes cernes ressemblaient à deux poches épaisses remplies de peinture bleu violacé, mes lèvres étaient gonflées légèrement rosées, quand à ma démarche, je faisais tout mon possible pour que mes fesses ne se frotte pas l'une contre l'autre, raide comme une lance. Je m'avançais vers la table où se trouvaient mes amis proches, et Mère, je crois que mon allure était digne des comtes pour enfant, une vrai cabossée de l'amour. Du moins, j'en fus certaine lorsque Varric et Dorian éclatèrent de rire en me voyant arriver.

Mon air lasse ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, lorsque je voulue m'asseoir l'échauffement à mon arrière train m'arracha une plainte douloureuse, et je due me relever aussitôt, cherchant un coussin ou quelque chose apparentant à cela. Sera me lança sa cape, que j'enroulais soigneusement avant de m'asseoir dessus, une fois installée, sous les rires moqueurs, pas du tout compatissants de mes amis.

*-Une réflexion et je vous botte le cul.*Grognant entre mes dents, avant de subir la tape d'Iron-Bull sur mon épaule.

*-Pour ce qui est du bottage de cul Chef, il semblerait que Cassandra vous devance.*Me dit-il, Varric explosa littéralement de rire, se fichant complètement de mon air vexé. Je rajustais mon col de chemise, me rendant compte que je portais la chemise de ma femme, en plus de ne pas être réveillée, je faisais vraiment tout pour me faire lyncher ce matin.

*-Très amusant Iron-Bull, puisque le cassage de cul vous fait marrer, vous vous chargerez du lavement de nos dessous à notre retour, les culottes de l'Inquisition sont nombreuse l'ami.* Il allait répondre, mais la venue d'une Cassandra toute sourire, coiffée au coussin, les cernes et les lèvres légèrement gonflées, fit taire mon compagnon, elle posa jalousement ses mains sur mes épaules, et son ventre gargouilla aussi fort que le rugissement d'un Ours.

*-Bonjour tout le monde, une petite place pour la mariée?*Dit-elle, Iron-Bull lui céda sa place allant se mettre à côté de Col et du duo Dorian Varric, ma femme se pris une assiette et la remplit de mille et une chose, je me demandais comment elle pouvait aussi bien garder la ligne et manger pour quatre. Chipant quelques graines dans son assiette, je sentais à mon tour la faim arriver, il faut dire que nous nous étions dépensées... jusqu'à épuisement.

*-Alors cousine! Raconte nous!*Dit Elric Mortimer, se rajoutant à notre table. Il était tout sourire, et se mis à rire en voyant nos tête décoiffées, nous nous regardions l'une et l'autre, et réalisions dans quel état nous étions, à dire vrai, cela faisait peur à voir... mais pour notre défense, essayer un plaisir nouveau le soir de notre union avait était si prenant que nous ne savions pas où nous arrêter.

*-Raconter quoi cher confrère? Comment j'ai fais pour conquérir le coeur de l'Inquisitrice? Comment j'ai glissée ma chevalière à son doigts, ou comment je m'épuise à l'aimer jours après jours de façon chaste et solennelle?*Demanda t-elle, avant de rajouter mesquine.* Pardon, je m'octrois les victoires de ma femme, peut-être devriez-vous poser la question à Tara.* Je la fusillais du regard, passant ma main dans mes cheveux qui se rebiquèrent, formant une brosse à chevaux... très très élégante.

*-Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.*Murmurais-je rageusement.

*-Moi je constate une chose, Tara boite mais pas notre Maitre-Chercheuse, on lance les paris?*Demanda Varric, lorsque Sera et Dorian levèrent la main immédiatement énonçant une somme d'argent.

*-Je vous déteste tous.*Dis-je à mi voix, me renfrognant sur moi même, alors que Cassandra m'enlaçais de son bras droit, me réconfortant. La plus part fut attendrie, et je préférais cacher mes yeux sous la mâchoire de ma partenaire, tant pis si j'avais l'air d'une petite boudeuse, l'Inquisitrice pouvait bien être gamine dans les bras de sa femme, après tout nous étions à milles lieux de Fort-Céleste et ces obligations, puis la lumière du jour me faisait mal alors...

*-Mhoooo... regardez moi ça!* Dit-Sera, gesticulant sur place, avant de serrer Crem contre elle, pour évacuer se surplus de compassion.

*-Laissez nous donc nous réveiller tranquille, nous nous chamaillerons après le repas si vous le voulez vraiment.*Dit ma femme le sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant certainement à devoir me cacher.

La discussion se recentra sur les festivités de la veille, chacun racontait leurs pitreries, et il était amusant d'entendre les bêtises de chacun, Harding aussi malgré les apparences avait fait des ravages. Moi je restais sous la mâchoire de mon oursonne, parfois je regardais d'un oeil celui qui parlait, avant de me cacher de nouveau contre le col de mon aimée, il faut dire que j'y étais bien, et je repensais à notre nuit survoltée.

C'était un agréable moment, une nuit parfait, un amour parfait, Mère était là et semblait à présent plus qu'heureuse de me voir dans les bras de mon aimée. La journée s'annonçait prometteuse, seul l'idée des aurevoirs avec les miens, commençaient à sérieusement me tracasser.


End file.
